Grebnaxlorg
by BlatantPseudonym
Summary: Starfire and Raven Lime story. Extremely weird at points.Starfire has a problem unique to Tamaranian women, and can only entrust Raven with the details. Raven must either help her friend with this distasteful duty, or Starfire must leave Earth!
1. Request

Preliminary Author's Note: This is my first story with this account. This account is for stories that I wouldn't want my friends reading, generally due to strange or overly dark/sexy content. This fits under 'strange'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I don't consider this to be too adult for FFN, but if it is, simply have an administrator contact me and I'll take it down immediately.

* * *

Warnings: Contains (eventually) slash love (Star/Rae), adult-adult lactation play, masturbation, and lime-style sex scenes (nothing deserving an NC-17 in my opinion)

* * *

Robin's debriefing of the Titans ended, all of them having discussed the various victories and failures during their recent combat with Plasmus. Raven had only been halfway paying attention, as Starfire had spoken to her just previous to the debriefing, telling her to come alone to Starfire's room afterwards. Raven considered Starfire a friend, but Starfire had an odd tone in her voice when she had requested it, and it was unusual for Starfire to be so secretive.

Raven slowly walked through the hallway. She had waited a few minutes in her own room, letting Starfire get back to hers, so that they could meet there more discretely. Raven assumed that Starfire simply wanted to talk about Robin, on whom her crush had been getting stronger recently. Raven found Robin overly devoted to his work, and sometimes borderline insane over it, but Starfire had adored him since she met him, and Raven occasionally had to listen to Starfire talk about this crush. Raven by no means relished the time spent this way, but she sacrificed the time due to her friendship with Starfire.

Raven finally reached the door, and pressed the small button to open it. The door beeped, signifying that it was locked. That was odd, Starfire never locked her door. Beastboy had even walked in on her dressing at one point, simply because Starfire had thought it inappropriate to lock the door even that long. Raven only had a few seconds to think about it, however, as the door was opened from the other side by a nervously smiling Starfire.

"Hello friend. You have come alone as I requested?" Starfire's voice was happy, as usual, but there was still a hint of apprehension in it. Raven tried to ignore the strange manner the girl was acting in.

"Yes, Starfire. I'm alone." Raven stepped into Starfire's room as Starfire stepped aside. Raven noted with interest that Starfire locked the door again as it closed. Raven stood in the center of Starfire's room, waiting for an explaination. Starfire looked at Raven a moment, opened her mouth, then closed it, blushing. She seemed very unsure of herself, which was uncommon for the confident alien.

"Starfire, what did you need me for? You are acting strangely." Raven tried to be patient and not sound too irritated. To be truthful, however, it was difficult to understand this seeming waste of time.

"Raven, do you know the word 'Grebnaxlorg'?" Starfire shuffled slightly, as if the question was embarrassing.

Raven shook her head. "It sounds Tamaranian. I don't know that language, Starfire. Don't you know it?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I do. I don't know the word in English. 'Grebnax' means... these." Starfire lightly touched her breasts, blushing still.

Raven nodded. "'Breasts' would be the English word. What does 'lorg' mean?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I think that the word 'drink' is close. It means something more like 'to make eat'."

Raven narrowed her eyes slightly. "I would guess that grebnaxlorg means 'breastfeed' then. A mother can breastfeed children, she produces milk and they drink from her breasts."

"Yes! That is correct! I am unsure, but human girls only produce milk when they have a baby, yes?"

Raven nodded slowly, unsure of this strange conversation. "Yes... usually. Why are you asking about all this, Starfire?"

Starfire smiled weakly. "Raven, do you remember when we switched bodies? You commented on how strange it was to have two heartbeats?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, it was strange. That was a long time ago, however. What is your point?"

"Tamaranians are different from humans, Raven. Do you also remember my transformation a year ago?"

"Yes, Starfire. What about it?"

Starfire walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed, obviously embarrassed. "Tamaranian girls... begin to produce milk shortly after their transformation. I began a week ago, and I have no one to perform the grebnaxlorg ritual with me. My greb-... my breasts are beginning to swell, and to hurt, and I need help."

Raven cautiously sat down next to Starfire, not wanting to see her friend in pain. "What ritual? Normally babies feed for a year or two, then the mother stops producing. I don't know the Tamaranian rituals, Starfire."

Starfire nodded. "On Tamaran, grebnaxlorg is considered a gift from X'hal. Girls produce milk for three months, then stop for six. The three months are usually used for feeding children, if the girl has them. However, since most girls begin producing before they have children, normally a sister or a mother will feed, as gifts from X'hal are not to be wasted. I drank from my sister many times, before I came to Earth."

Raven couldn't help feeling a little disgusted by this. "You drank Blackfire's breast milk? I know you are from a different culture, Starfire, but that seems really horrible."

Starfire smiled. "No, it is not horrible. It usually draws siblings together, but Blackfire was often cruel. Also, her milk was often sour or distasteful, she was not a nice sister, and grebnaxlorg drove us apart more than brought us together. However, she is in exile and my mother is gone, and I have no one to drink from me."

Raven was uncertain what to say, as she was getting the distinct impression that Starfire was about to ask her to do something completely repulsive.

Starfire looked at Raven, her bright green eyes full of desperation and worry. "Raven, in times where a family member is not available, normally a female friend is to perform grebnaxlorg. You are my only friend on this planet, Raven. Please, will you perform this for me?"

Raven stood up, backing away quickly. "Starfire, I know you are my friend and I value our friendship deeply, but I can't breastfeed from you. It's too weird. Can't you just... I don't know... buy a pump and just drain it yourself?"

Starfire looked crushed. "Raven, I cannot waste X'hal's precious gift. If you will not do this for me, I must return to Tamaran and ask a royal courtesan to perform it. I would much prefer a trusted friend such as you. Did I not help you when your Father was trying to destroy the world?"

"Yes, Starfire, but you didn't have to do anything like this for it." Raven stood several feet away, very uncomfortable with the entire situation.

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I only had to risk my life at the hands of an undefeatable interdimensional demon."

Even Raven couldn't help but smile slightly. "Ok... well... I understand that we are friends, and I don't want you to have to leave for Tamaran, but I'm not a lesbian, Starfire. I can't... I can't do that with you."

Starfire looked a bit confused. "Lesbian? I do not know that word."

Raven closed her eyes, trying to find the words. "A lesbian is someone... well, it's a girl who... finds other girls attractive."

"Then I am a lesbian. You are very shapely, Raven, and Terra was also very pretty, though perhaps a bit too thin." Starfire's smile suddenly faded slightly. "You think I am ugly? I am not attractive, since you are not a lesbian?"

Raven shook her head. "That's not exactly what I meant. Lesbians are women who seek romantic or sexual relationships with other women."

Starfire shook her head quickly. "Oh! No, I am not a lesbian. This is not a sexual ritual, Raven. As I have said, I've fed from Blackfire, and she is my sister. It is supposed to bring girls closer, but not that close, Raven."

Raven cautiously stepped forwards, sitting next to Starfire on the bed once more. It was hard to resist the innocent and sweet girl, despite the disturbing idea of feeding from her. Starfire was simply too nice to be denied anything, even by Raven.

"Starfire, I don't want you to have to leave Earth. I can't... promise that I can do it for long, but I will at least try to do what you ask. What do I have to do exactly?"

Starfire smiled brightly, obviously much relieved. "Thank you Raven! I am very happy that you are willing to do something you find distasteful for the sake of our friendship. I will sit here, on my bed, and you simply need to... feed from my breasts. You must swallow the milk, and promise that you will not... stop it from being digested. X'hal's gifts should not be wasted. There will be more today than normal, since I have been worried about asking you all week, and I am completely full. Oh, and please do not tell the others about this, I find it very embarrassing to be so different from the others."

Raven nodded, still unsure that she could do this. She watched as Starfire unhooked her metal neck guard, and then reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, from the bottom. Raven tried not to stare at Starfire's breasts, and instead watch as Starfire removed her shirt, hair following it upwards slightly before falling back down, cascading over her shoulders. Starfire smiled at Raven, blushing slightly.

"Ok... you may begin whenever you are ready. Please be gentle with your teeth; this is my first time doing this."

Raven nodded, reaching up and unhooking her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. She moved closer to Starfire, then lowered her head towards Starfire's breasts. She reached out, nervously taking Starfire's right breast in it, lifting the breast slightly. Raven leaned in, hesistated for a moment, then opened her lips and closed them again around Starfire's nipple. Starfire's skin was warm to the touch, and Raven felt Starfire's hands touch her waist, holding her steady. Raven moved her tongue instinctively, curling it gently around the nipple, providing a small channel for the milk. Raven then began to suckle gently, despite every part of her body screaming out that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this.

Starfire smiled at Raven as she felt her friend begin sucking. Raven was trying desperately to be gentle, but was trying too hard. "Raven, you must do that harder, or no milk will come."

Raven sucked with slightly more pressure, and a few seconds passed with no results. Suddenly, however, Raven felt a warm liquid begin to flow from the nipple, filling her mouth with a flavor similar to milk, but sweeter, more wholesome. She felt Starfire's hands tighten on her waist, and knew that Starfire was enjoying the release of the milk. Raven forced herself to keep suckling, despite the nausea she felt from her mouth filling with breast milk. It was a pleasant taste, but drinking milk that her friend was producing was still too strange for Raven to deal with. Starfire's flow was strong, however, and soon Raven was forced to swallow. As she felt the first mouthful go down, she felt marginally better about the act, as if some barrier had now been broken, and began to suckle earnestly.

The ritual only lasted a few minutes, with Raven suckling and Starfire gently rubbing Raven's sides, while holding her steady. Before long, Starfire's breasts were once again empty, and Raven felt quite full. Raven pulled her lips from Starfire's left nipple, having switched as the right one had dried up. She looked up at Starfire, who was smiling down at her. "Is that all you needed done?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes Raven, that was all. Thank you, that was wonderful, and I am no longer in pain."

Raven wiped her mouth with her hand. "It was strange, but I got used to it quickly. It tasted... good. Did I hurt you with my teeth?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, I was not hurt. I am glad that you like the taste. Will you do this every day? I am sorry to impose on you, but I have no one else."

Raven nodded slowly, amazed that she was agreeing to this. "Yes, Starfire, I will."

Starfire smiled happily. "Thank you Raven. Tomorrow before lunch is a good time, yes?"

Raven nodded, donning her cloak once more. She walked across the room, stopping by the door. "Yes, Starfire. I'll be back tomorrow at lunch. Thank you... for trusting me with this."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you for performing it."

Raven pressed the switch to open the door, and then stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a weird story, I know. Still, I wanted to write it after it popped up in my head. Feel free to flame me or whatever, I'll just ignore it. I've written more, but I will wait a few days at least between chapters, if I even decide to post them at all. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Breakfast

Author's Note: Thanks for the very nice reviews! I'm not very good at writing adult-themed stories, but hopefully this one won't be a complete failure. This chapter contains some lime solo play by Raven, so be warned. Anyway, I'm happy that everyone is enjoying the story. Please keep reading :)

* * *

Raven stepped through the door to her room, closing it behind her and reflexively locking it. She walked forwards, half in a daze, and sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly forwards. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She felt full, with Starfire's milk inside her. Starfire's milk.

Starfire's breastmilk!

Raven felt the nausea come back all at once. She fought it, trying to keep the... meal... down. She had promised Starfire that she would do nothing to stop it from being digested. Raven stepped over to her dresser, opening the top drawer and retreiving some medication for the nausea. She swallowed the pills without water, worrying that adding any more liquid to her stomach would push her over the edge. Raven replaced the box of pills, then returned to her bed, sitting again on the edge and staring into the darkness of her room.

Raven reached up, gently touching her lips with her fingers. Her lips had been around Starfire's nipples. Starfire had emphatically stated that grebnaxlorg was not a sexual ritual, but that didn't negate what Raven had done. She had licked and suckled on Starfire's nipples. Raven closed her eyes, remembering the sound and sight from the experience. Her mind quickly created an outside view of herself, sitting on Starfire's bed and latched on to a nipple, suckling and swallowing as Starfire gently held her. Raven opened her eyes again, shaking her head. It was so strange to have done this.

Raven suddenly felt warmth spread inside her, while she was still thinking about Starfire. Raven's eyes widened, immediately chastising herself for having such thoughts. Still, the warm feeling remained, and Raven couldn't help but reach down, pulling her costume away from the area, and feeling herself, making sure...

She pulled her fingers away, looking as they glistened in the moonlight from her window. She had gotten aroused. She had become aroused thinking of Starfire. Raven concentrated, and passed through her costume, the only way out of the garment. she tossed the costume to the floor, and then looked down at her naked body. Her skin was pale and grey, and her nipples only a darker shade. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair formed a small diamond of purple.

Raven lay back on her bed, and reached down once more, slipping a delicate finger inside herself. She had only done this a few times in her life, sexuality had never been a big part of her psyche. She pressed another finger in, getting them both well lubricated, before removing them and starting to gently rub her clitorus. Her body shivered with pleasure, the pent-up frustration she didn't know she felt being released by her slowly increasing movement. Her right hand occupied with the rubbing, her left hand sought her right breast, gently massaging it and enhancing her pleasure. She closed her eyes, trying to think of Aqualad, as she had the previous time.

Her body kept responding to her touch, and she could feel herself getting wetter, though it wasn't working fast enough. Raven's body was screaming for orgasm, and her mind had to acquiesce, allowing thoughts of the grebnaxlorg into her mind. Pleasure rushed like a sudden shock through Raven's system, and she knew that the only way she would orgasm was thinking of Starfire.

She fought it at first, thinking more of Aqualad, then Robin, Cyborg, even Beastboy. However, none in the men in her life were helping at all. Finally, she let herself think of Starfire. Her mind, unaccustomed to imagining sexual scenes at all, let alone lesbian images, flitted briefly over picturing Starfire's naked body, suckling from her, and imagining kissing her soft lips.

Raven's body immediately responded, warmth and pleasure spreading through her. Her fingers sped up their motion, seemingly on their own, as she moaned involuntarily. Her mind focused, and she could almost feel Starfire's body pressed against hers, kissing deeply. She could see Starfire's smile and her bright eyes as Raven imagined the alien lowering her lips and tongue to Raven's dripping body...

Raven felt a wave of pleasure pulse through her body as her imagined sex brought her closer to orgasm. She heard herself moan out loud again, this time forming words. "Star... fire..."

As if saying the name had been the final stop, Raven's body exploded into orgasm, her hips bucking against her hand, and wave after wave of hot pleasure pouring through her. The orgasm only lasted ten seconds or so, but Raven found herself out of breath after the experience. She idly brought herself down, gently rubbing herself so that it wasn't such a shock when she stopped. Finally, she slowed to a stop, and moved her hand away, giving herself time to think.

She had masturbated about Starfire. Her friend and teammate, Starfire. A girl.

Raven sighed, pulling herself into a sitting position, and looking at the small wet spot on the edge of her bed. She wasn't a lesbian. She wasn't. It had just been a momentary madness, brought on by the strangeness of breastfeeding at her age. Raven laid back once more, naked on top of her blankets, and closed her eyes, inviting sleep. Hopefully this would all feel normal tomorrow.

* * *

Raven stretched widely as she awoke, feeling strange for having slept all night naked and unbathed. She stood shakily, and then walked over to her closet, taking a fresh towel, and walking into the bathroom adjoining her room. She hung the towel on a rack near the shower, and then looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. She looked fairly much the same as any morning; her hair was a bit disheveled, her eyes half-closed and groggy from sleeping. Raven sighed and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting it flow over her.

The shower was refreshing and cleansing, Raven felt as though it had washed away the strange arousal last night, and any lingering shame she might have felt for masturbating about her teammate. Raven walked back to her bed, still naked, and began to hover over it, meditating. The ritual was much less neccessary now, after her father's defeat, but was still calming. Her meditation was shortly interrupted, however, by a growl from her stomach.

Raven suddenly realized that she was very hungry. Raven sighed, using her powers to pull her costume from the floor and back onto her body. She walked towards her door, opened it, and stepped out into the hallway.

As she continued towards to operations room and the kitchen there, Raven thought about how she had just suddenly left after finishing the grebnaxlorg. She hoped she hadn't hurt Starfire by leaving so quickly. Raven looked up, and realized that she was very near Starfire's room anyway. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and pressed the switch to open it.

The door opened to reveal a completely naked Starfire, who was apparently just getting ready for a shower. When the door hissed open, Starfire had panicked, covering herself with the towel and jumping behind her bed. However, when she saw that it was Raven, the alien girl smiled and stood, throwing the towel to her bed. "Raven! It is surprising to see you here. Please come in."

Raven stepped inside the room, allowing the door to close behind her, and locking it reflexively. She couldn't help looking at Starfire. Starfire was standing naked, obscured only by her bed. Her bed was low to the floor, and so Raven could see everything above Starfire's mid-thigh. Raven gasped slightly as she suddenly saw how beautiful Starfire was. She was slim, but not in any kind of starvation sense, but because of constant physical activity. Her body was firm, but her skin looked soft. Her long, slender limbs caught Raven's eyes, and it took a few moments for Raven to break out of her reverie and respond to Starfire.

"I... uh.. I just wanted to stop by. I wanted to make certain that I did everything right with grebnaxlorg. I left very suddenly, and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you or anything."

Starfire smiled, floating across her room and hugging Raven close. "Friend, you are most kind. You did not hurt me at all. I understand that grebnaxlorg is strange to you, and that you needed time to think about it."

Raven found with surprise that she didn't mind being hugged like this. She awkwardly put her hands on Starfire's waist, holding her and smiling. "Starfire, I woke up hungry this morning. Would you like to-"

"You wish to drink again? It is a wonderful compliment on my world, when a girl wishes to feed enough to ask her partner instead of waiting until the partner asks. Thank you Raven, you are very kind." Starfire's eyes were shining brightly, and she looked immensely flattered.

Raven had intended to ask Starfire if she wanted to join her for breakfast, but now realized that she couldn't correct her without crushing her. "... Yes, Starfire. I was hoping that I could feed from you for breakfast."

Starfire took Raven's hand and led her to the bed. Starfire then fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Raven down with her. Starfire lay on her back, and nodded. "This may be an easier way to do this, since you will not have to sit up. Is it acceptable for me to lay on my back like this?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, of course. However you feel comfortable is fine, Starfire." Raven looked over Starfire's body, as she lay stretched out on the bed. She couldn't help but notice that she was getting aroused again. "Starfire, you called me 'shapely' yesterday, and I didn't remember to thank you. I want you to know that now that I've seen you... unclothed... Well, you are very beautiful as well."

Starfire smiled brightly. "You are being very nice today Raven. Thank you, I am glad that I am attractive."

Raven smiled at Starfire, then moved so that she could pull Starfire's right nipple into her mouth again. She could feel Starfire's warmth through her own costume, and the feeling aroused her even more. Raven tried to clear the thoughts, however, and gently put her mouth over Starfire's nipple, beginning to suckle as she'd learned.

The milk came sooner this time, filling Raven's mouth with it's sweet taste. As she felt the milk flow into her mouth, Raven suddenly realized that she hadn't really wanted a normal breakfast, that her mind had led her here just so that she could feed. Raven swallowed the first mouthful, and imemdiately felt her body relax, her hunger being satiated by her friend's gift.

Starfire's delicate fingers ran though Raven's soft hair, gently teasing and playing with it, as the alien smiled down at her friend. She was very happy that Raven had become such an avid feeder so quickly. It was uncommon on her world for girls to enjoy feeding so much as to actively seek it out. Starfire had been worried that her friend would find the required task horrible, and that it would drive them apart. However, as she gently caressed Raven's hair, feeling her breasts empty into her mouth, Starfire knew that they would become much closer friends by the end of the next three months.

The room was silent save for the girls' breathing and the quiet suckling sounds coming from Raven. Raven felt very calm and content, here with her friend in such a peaceful setting. The flow of milk slowed to a stop, and Raven pulled her lips from Starfire's nipple, swallowing what milk was still in her mouth. She smiled up at Starfire, who was gently petting her hair. "Does it feel good to you when I do this?"

Starfire nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, it is wonderful. My breasts need to be fed from and it makes me very happy that you seem to enjoy helping me with this. I am very glad that you do not hate it."

Raven lowered her lips to Starfire's left nipple, wanting to make sure that she got every drop that she could, since milk wasn't terribly filling and she was still hungry. Raven looked up at Starfire again, seeing the alien's happy smile and bright eyes. "I don't hate it at all. I'm happy... that you are letting me do this. It's strange, but it makes me feel very warm and content."

Raven took the nipple into her mouth, suckling again and swallowing when needed. Starfire's hands felt magical in her hair, and the closeness she felt was very pleasing. The feeding lasted only a few more minutes, and Starfire was once again drained. Raven removed her mouth from Starfire's nipple, and pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her knees, looking down at her smiling friend. "Thanks, Starfire, for... um.. breakfast."

Starfire sat up, and then hugged Raven happily. "You are most welcome. Do you wish to join me as I eat a more traditional breakfast? I am hungry and I do not wish to be parted from you so quickly."

Raven nodded. "Of course, though I might not each much. Weren't you about to shower?"

Starfire stood, walking over to her wardrobe and removing the day's costume. "Yes, but it is not important to do immediately."

She got dressed quickly, as Raven watched, drinking in the sight. "Come, Raven, let us go and eat now."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really enjoying writing this. Please review if you enjoyed it. I will write more soon! 


	3. Shower

Author's Note: Thanks again for even more good reviews! Some of the reviews were pretty close to what I have planned for the story, but of course I won't say which. I had the story pretty well planned out before I started though, so please don't think I'm stealing your ideas! I hope you all keep enjoying the story! (By the way, standard warnings for this fic apply for this chapter. Limes (Star solo-ish), star/rae hinting, lactation.)

* * *

Starfire smiled and hummed to herself as she began to cook breakfast for herself and Raven. Raven watched her idly, smiling as she set water to boil for her morning tea. Raven couldn't help but stare at Starfire as she hustled around the small kitchen in the operations room. She'd never really noticed how the young alien's hair splayed in the air as she turned, or how her bright eyes always seemed so full of wonder, even at the most commonplace occurences. Starfire turned towards Raven, smiling, and breaking Raven out of her mild trance with a question.

"Are you hungry, friend? I do not wish to waste food, if you are full already."

Raven smiled weakly, still feeling strange when her feeding was mentioned. "Um, I'm not too full to eat something. Don't make too much extra for me though."

Starfire nodded happily. "I am glad that you are getting enough from me. It is good that I am enough, or almost so."

Raven blushed slightly, then fought the blush down. "I'm happy that you are happy. Still, let's not talk about that in such a public place."

Starfire continued cooking breakfast, frying eggs and sausage, her favorite earthen breakfast foods that didn't involve strange combinations that she knew Raven disliked. Raven continued watching her, stopping only to prepare her tea as the water finished heating. Raven sat down at the small table with Starfire, idly poking aorund the small plate that Starfire had prepared for her. Starfire, as usual, was eating quickly and rather without manners, and even a bit more than she normally would have. Raven smiled, passing her own plate to Starfire.

"You seem hungry. Take mine, I'll be fine with what I've eaten."

Starfire stopped eating for a moment, smiling happily. "I apologize. This time makes Tamaranians very hungry. Thank you for your food, Raven."

Breakfast done with, the girls walked together back towards their rooms. Raven felt vaguely uncomfortable, the breastfeeding hanging in the air between them. Starfire seemed blissfully happy, completely unaware of Raven's discomfort.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Raven?" Starfire's bright smile and shining eyes made Raven happy.

"I've got to meditate for a bit, but afterwards, would you like to go out somewhere together? The mall, maybe?"

Starfire was almost glowing as Raven asked this. "Raven, you are asking to go outside of the tower with me? This is rare! I would gladly go anywhere you like. Come to my room after you are finished meditating, I will be in there."

The door hissed shut behind Raven, and she leaned back against it, sighing lightly. She had done it again, and she had loved it. If she had any lingering doubts of her ability to continue the grebnaxlorg ritual for the next three months, they were gone now. She could almost still taste the milk in her mouth, and she smiled as she thought of it. Raven walked forward into her room, levitating above her bed and beginning meditation, hoping to calm her body. The arousal from feeding was still there, but she did not want to masturbate after every feeding.

The meditation went as well as Raven could expect, though images of Starfire kept creeping into her mind unbidden. After an hour, she stopped meditating and decided that she may as well follow up on her invitation. Not wanting to be seen too often walking to Starfire's room, Raven began concentrating, and teleported herself directly there.

When the black form of her powers cleared, Raven found herself back in the small room, though the air was humid and warm. She heard the shower running, and Starfire's bathroom door was open, though from Raven's position, she couldn't see Starfire inside. Raven stepped over to Starfire's bed and sat down. She thought about calling out to warn Starfire that she was in the room, but didn't do it. She'd seen Starfire naked before, so what difference would it make to see her again? Plus, Raven secretly relished the chance to see Starfire naked, wet from the shower, and felt the warmth of arousal again just thinking of it.

Raven waited patiently for a few minutes, but Starfire's shower seemed to be taking an overly long time. Raven, aided by her body's increasing arousal, stood, and began walking towards the bathroom door, her mind fighting itself every step of the way. She didn't want to intrude or interrupt Starfire's shower, but she'd been in there a long time, and something could have happened. A quiet 'mmm' sound suddenly shook all doubt out of Raven's mind.

Raven stepped forwards again, giving her just a thin line of sight to see Starfire in the shower. Starfire was sitting on the floor of the small shower, her eyes closed, with the handheld shower massager aimed towards her genitals. Raven felt her heart jump into her throat as she saw this, and watched as Starfire's delicate fingers gently rubbed her vaginal lips; Starfire's facial expression changing as Raven watched her pleasure increase.

Raven had to remind herself to breathe, as this beautiful woman quietly masturbated in the shower before her. Raven couldn't move, afraid that if she did, somehow this sight would be taken from her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched Starfire spread her lips, letting the water flow over her most sensitive parts. Starfire was being very slow and steady in her actions, not fueled by lust, but taking her time and seemingly enjoying every moment of it. Raven watched, mesmerized, and felt her own body responding to the sight. She had never felt so desperate to be touched and to touch another. She moved her fingers to her own body, pushing aside her costume once again and rubbing herself gently, trying to release the tension she felt without making noise.

Raven watched intently as Starfire's stomach quivered and breathing increased, the water and her fingers moving her closer and closer. Raven's own fingers rubbed against her clitorus, though she was consciously trying to keep herself from becoming too aroused. She didn't want to make any noise, nor disturb Starfire. Starfire's slender fingers continued moving gently across her lips, letting the water do most of the work. As she became visibly closer to orgasm, her breath was quickening, coming in short gasps and slight moans. Raven couldn't believe how aroused she was by the sounds that Starfire was making.

Starfire's body went taut, and Raven could almost see the pleasure move through her. Starfire's heavy breathing suddenly stopped in a gasp of pleasure, as she pushed herself to the brink of orgasm. Raven couldn't move, transfixed by the sight. Starfire let out her gasp as her body continued shivering in pleasure, her fingers moving hastily against her sensitive lips. The hot water from the shower mixed with her wetness, and the room filled with her scent. Raven felt her own body come nearly to orgasm from this; it was sweeter than her own scent, and Starfire smelled exotic, alien.

After a few more seconds, almost an eternity to Raven, Starfire's body began to relax, and she let out a long, satisfied sigh. Raven moved quickly but silently out of the bathroom, before Starfire could open her eyes. She quickly focused her mind, and teleported herself back into her own room. Raven leaned heavily against the wall, panting heavily. Her heart was racing. That had been amazing. Raven reached down, gently rubbing herself once more, trying to bring her excitement down slowly.

She wasn't a lesbian. She wasn't.

Raven tried to convince herself that if she had seen anyone doing that, male or female, that she would have ben aroused. That simply seeing another person in such a private moment would have to stir up arousal. Of course it would be stronger for Starfire at the moment, after all, they had become very close in a strange sort of way in the past day. The Grebnaxlorg ritual was just messing with her mind. She slowed her fingers, allowing her body to calm itself. She raised her moistened fingers, and then sighed and dried them on a peice of toilet paper, before washing her hands.

After drying her hands on her towel, she readjusted her costume, covering herself once more. Sighing, she sat down on her bed. She had once again found herself aroused by Starfire. Despite any rationalizations she may come up with, the cold hard truth was that she had been masturbating within ten feet of her female teammate. Raven shook her head, trying to clear it. What was happening to her?

A sudden knock at her door made Raven jump nearly a foot. She calmed as she realized that the door was locked, and that no one could possibly know what she had been doing. She stood, tried to compose herself, and then pressed the switch to open her door. She was met with the gently smiling face of Starfire.

"Hello Raven. I hope that I have not interrupted your meditation?" Starfire's hair was still wet, and her body was warmer than normal; the heat from the shower still not having dissipated. Raven tried to hide her discomfort with seeing Starfire so soon after watching her masturbate.

"Um, Hi Starfire. No, you didn't interrupt. Come in." Raven stood aside, and allowed Starfire into her room. Starfire had been the only Titan that she ever invited to her room. For some reason, Raven had never had any problem trusting her. Raven locked the door behind Starfire once again.

"Raven, I am happy that you are being so kind to me. I am afraid that it is because you are going to tell me you do not wish to do the Grebnaxlorg any longer, however. Is this why you are taking me to the mall?" Starfire looked worried. Raven had known that Starfire would be suspicious of such a sudden change in outlook, but hadn't thought that she would take it as softening a blow like that.

Raven shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, no. I'm not going to stop that, Starfire. I... like it."

Raven was taken aback by Starfire's sudden hug. After a second's hesitation, she gently put her arms around Starfire as well. The girls held eachother for a few moments, before Starfire pulled slowly away, smiling. She let her hands move from around Raven, down her arms, to holding Raven's hands. Raven was tangentially aware that her hand was holding Starfire's hand that had so recently been used to caress her labia. Starfire's smile was so bright and innocent that Raven couldn't stay focused on sexual thoughts, however.

"I am sorry, I know that you do not like hugging. I am... I am just happy that you are so open to Grebnaxlorg. I was very nervous."

Raven smiled at Starfire. "Don't be nervous, Starfire. We are friends. I will do whatever I can for you."

Starfire smiled happily. "Thank you again, Raven. Shall we go to the mall of shopping now? I am very much looking forward to buying clothing for you. You are always so shy to dress in them."

Raven nodded, pulling her hood over her head. "Sure, Starfire. Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry for the horribly long wait for this chapter! Things became difficult for a while, and I had to delay writing. Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Shopping

Author's Note: Thanks again for the good reviews! I am glad that everyone is having fun with the story. Also some reviews mentioned that people felt weird reviewing a story like this. If you want to sort of review it but not have your name posted, you could send me a FFN message, or email me. That is fine too. I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

The lights in the mall were, as always, too bright. The clusters of mundane, average, boring people were more than enough to cause irritation for Raven, as she was dragged from shop to shop by her friend. Raven had never gotten used to the staring of the average citizens of Jump City, as she was in the mall in her heavy cloak and costume. Starfire seemed completely oblivious to it.

"Come, Raven! I think that we will find something for you in here!" Starfire floated slightly above the floor as she gently dragged Raven by the arm. Raven allowed herself to be pulled, levitating so that Starfire could pull her around more easily. She suddenly found herself in a store designed to appeal to the Gothic crowd. The store was full of black and red clothing, and various shaped pewter and silver jewelry meant to look demonic or mysterious. Having several actual demonic artifacts in her room sort of made this store feel a bit silly to Raven.

Starfire landed on the floor again, and Raven followed suit. Starfire immediately began to rifle through the clothing racks, pulling various shirts and skirts out as she saw fit. Raven had little choice but to stand there and hold all the clothing Starfire picked out for her, seemingly at random.

The day went by very quickly for Starfire, and only a little slower for Raven, who actually found herself having fun trying on clothes for Starfire to comment on, as well as finding clothing for Starfire to try on. Raven had rarely spent more than an hour at the mall, but with Starfire time seemed to move more quickly, and everything seemed a little brighter and happier just from her sunny outlook.

Starfire was brightly smiling as she walked idly through the mall with Raven at her side. Both girls were carrying bags of clothing, though all the clothing they'd actually bought was for Starfire. Starfire looked towards Raven, still smiling. "Friend, I think we may have visited every shop of clothing in this mall. Is there another thing you wish to buy?"

Raven shook her head. "No, there isn't anything else I want to buy. Are you ready to go?"

Starfire stopped walking, and looked around for a store they hadn't visited yet. She smiled as the saw another clothing store. "Here! Come, Raven. We will visit the last store and then return to home."

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire pulled her towards another store. As they came through the door, however, Raven suddenly realized where they were.

"Um, Starfire, this isn't a clothing store. I mean, it is, but it's lingerie. I can't try this stuff on."

Starfire blushed, then giggled. "But it would be so fun! I have never been able to try these on for another person, and I wanted to do so while we are the only ones here. I would feel... embarrassed when Robin is here also."

Raven sighed, glancing around at all the skimpy and lacy undergarments. She looked at her friend, and her bright and hopeful smile, and shining eyes. Raven sighed again. "Ok Starfire, but only a few things."

Raven stood basically still, uncomfortable in the store, as Starfire zoomed around picking up clothing to try on. Starfire really seemed to have no particular idea of what she wanted to wear; she was picking up all kinds of things. A few minutes later, Raven followed Starfire to the dressing room. The clerk counted the items, sighed, and wrote down that they had brought thirty seven items into the dressing room. "You girls go ahead and take room 3, it's down that way a bit. I'll be out here if you need anything."

Due to the style of clothing that the store offered, the dressing rooms were actually separate rooms, with closing and locking doors. Raven was extremely thankful for this. She locked the door behind her as they stepped into the well-lit and well-maintained dressing room. Starfire put the lingerie on the small shelf in there, and then turned towards Raven, smiling.

"Which should I try on first, friend?"

Raven was nervous. She wasn't sure how she would react to seeing Starfire trying these things on in the first place, and now Starfire was actually asking her which to try on first. Raven felt too nervous to actually pick anything. "I... just try on whichever you like first. I can't decide for you."

Starfire giggled at Raven's nervousness, then looked through the clothing she'd picked out. She selected a lacy teddy from the pile, and blushed slightly as she hung it on the wall. She then stepped back and began to undress.

Raven swallowed nervously as Starfire unhooked her metal collar armor, removing it. Raven knew she shouldn't be thinking this way, but couldn't help it. She couldn't stop staring as Starfire reached down and pulled her shirt from the bottom, pulling it over her head and exposing her beautiful body to her friend. Starfire shooke her head, letting her hair move freely. She then unhooked her skirt, pulling one end and letting it fall away from her hips. She placed the skirt next to her shirt on the small bench, standing now only in her underwear. Raven felt increasingly warm and aroused, and she could feel her flushed face. Starfire blushed slightly, smiled at Raven, and then bent down, removing her panties and standing naked in the room.

"You are certain that the door is locked, Raven? I do not wish to be seen this way by anyone other than you." Starfire looked slightly nervous of her nudity. Raven tried to compose herself enough to actually answer.

"Yes, I locked the door. Don't worry; no one else will see you. You seem to be fine with me seeing you though."

Starfire blushed, nodding. "Yes... it is ok, yes? You said that I am beautiful, and I am glad you think so."

Raven nodded, completely unsure of what to say. "Yes, I did say that. I meant it, Starfire. I only wish that I looked like that."

Starfire smiled brightly again, and quickly reached out and hugged Raven close. "Oh! I am so happy that you are so nice today! I am glad that the Grebnaxlorg has made us even better friends!"

Raven nearly froze, unsure of what to do with her naked friend hugging her like this. Still, Starfire seemed so happy, and her body was so warm... Raven tentatively closed her arms around Starfire, feeling her friend's smooth back under her hands. Starfire's arms were around Raven's neck, and so her hands instinctively moved towards Starfire's waist. Raven found that her hands felt wonderful resting on Starfire's hips. Suddenly she realized that Starfire had pulled away slightly, and was looking at her.

"Raven, what are you thinking of? You looked as if your mind was another place." Starfire was looking into her eyes, and Raven was very aware of the almost romantic pose they were in. Raven's hands felt hot, and she could feel herself blushing.

"I... I'm just... I don't know. I'm happy that you are so happy."

Starfire smiled,giving Raven a quick hug before pulling away altogether. Raven immediately missed having Starfire so close, but watched her awkwardly dress in the teddy. It was white lace, which actually stood out well on Starfire's orange skin. Raven's eyes followed the lacy lines of the undergarment, well-designed to lead her eyes to Starfire's small patch of hair between her legs, the dark red standing out strongly from the sheer fabric there. Starfire smoothed out the garment, smiling at her friend. "It is nice? Does it look pretty?"

Raven nodded dumbly. It took a few seconds for her to get her breath back. As beautiful as Starfire was when naked, the lingerie added to her beauty immensely. "It's... you're amazing. You are so beautiful and... sexy." Raven felt odd saying that last word.

Starfire smiled brightly. "Really? It is so good? Oh! I had forgotten!" Starfire excitedly dug through th clothes, bending over slightly to reach them. Raven stared at her friend's shapely body, feeling her own arousal raging through her.

Starfire straightened up again, holding an identical teddy in a slightly smaller size, but all black lace. "I found this for you; Raven. Do you wish to try it on? I would very much like to see you in it."

"Uh... I... try that on? I don't know..." Raven stepped back slightly. As much as she enjoyed seeing Starfire try on the clothing, she didn't think she could do it herself. Plus, her body wasn't as nice as Starfire's; what if Star thought that she was ugly?

Starfire's smile didn't fade. "Come, Raven. It is fine. You are my closest friend, and you have seen me try on the lingerie. Can you not at least try it?"

Raven sighed. It was so difficult to say no to Starfire when she was like this. "Ok, I will try it. Promise me that you won't... I don't know... laugh at me or anything."

Starfire hugged Raven tightly again, obviously thrilled. "Yes! I will not laugh at you, Raven. Please do not worry!"

Raven let Starfire pull away from the hug, then stepped back. She unhooked the clasp for her cloak, and tossed it into a corner of the room. Raven closed her eyes, gathering her courage for the next step. She concentrated, phasing out of her costume and letting it fall to the floor. She became solid again, and then tossed the costume over to her cloak, in the corner. Raven tried to look at Starfire to see what she was thinking, but found that she was unable to make eye contact; she was far too nervous.

"Starfire... I... I don't..."

Starfire's voice was unusually quiet when she spoke. "You are very beautiful also, Raven. I did not expect... I did not know how beautiful."

Raven smiled. She felt as if a huge weight was gone from her. "You don't think I'm... ugly? You are so much prettier than me, I didn't think you'd like me."

Starfire giggled, her awe having apparently faded into her usually happy playfulness. She walked closer to Raven, and put her hands on Raven's sides, just above her ribs. Raven's skin almost tingled from Starfire's touch. Raven had to remind herself once again that she was not a lesbian.

"Raven, you are very pretty. I very much like your body." Starfire's hands moved down Raven's sides, resting on her hips for a moment. "It is very shapely, and you have very attractive... breasts. I do almost wish that humans also had Grebnaxlorg."

Raven smiled nervously. With Starfire, she couldn't be sure if this was meant as a sexual reference, or just as a way of becoming closer friends. However, with her hormones flowing as they were, Raven couldn't find the strength to deny Starfire. "You could try, if you want. I don't have milk, but you could still try."

Starfire seemed hesitant, but still looked at Raven's breasts almost hungrily. She knelt, and moved slowly towards Raven's breasts. "You are certain? I may... use my mouth on you? Even though you have no milk?"

Raven leaned heavily on the wall, her legs feeling weak. She nodded dumbly, unable to find words with her body's reaction to the situation.

Starfire was moving very slowly and hesitantly, holding Raven's sides and staring as she brought her lips towards Raven's right nipple. Raven shuddered with excitement as she felt Starfire's breath, hot on her breast. Starfire stopped, looking up at Raven, with her lips only an inch from Raven's nipple. Raven could barely stand, her pent up hormones rushing full tilt.

Suddenly, Starfire turned away, embarrassed. "We must not. It is not right to do this without the milk, Raven. It would make us... it would change us."

Raven tried to ignore her body's screaming desire for a moment, and forced herself to think rationally. "As much as I want you to try it... I know what you mean."

Starfire removed her teddy, and then hugged Raven once more, tightly and desperately. Raven returned the hug, holding Starfire around her waist as Starfire held her around the neck. The girls stood there for a long time, pressed together and holding eachother tightly. Raven felt very at ease and comfortable, feeling Starfire close against her. She found herself listening to Starfire's breath as the embraced, and smiling happily.

The long hug calmed her hormones, despite the shared nudity. When Starfire pulled away, she was smiling contentedly. Starfire stared into Raven's eyes for a few seconds before she spoke. "Raven, you are not angry that I tried to... use my mouth on you, are you?"

Raven shook her head, smiling a little. "No, Starfire. I understand how you felt. I've felt that way too."

Starfire looked around the room momentarily. "I do not think that I desire the lingerie any longer. Shall we return the items and return home?"

Raven nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Raven sat alone in her room, once more, meditating. The maddening emotions of the day had left her psyche ravaged. It had taken her nearly four hours, but she had once again calmed her mind to normal levels. She finally allowed her meditation to turn to a more recreational state, remembering the events of the day and trying to sort things out.

Raven had awoken at a normal hour, then gone and fed from Starfire almost immediately. Afterwards, she'd had the unique and wonderful chance to watch Starfire pleasure herself. Very shortly afterwards, they'd gone to the mall and had an experience that left Raven extremely uncertain of Starfire's intentions. Raven was still trying to work things out when a knock at the door broke her concentration.

Raven stepped down from her levitation, and walked towards the door, pulling her cloak from the floor and clasping it around her neck as she walked. She pressed the switch, and the door opened to the fairly intimidating sight of the other four Titans. Robin spoke first.

"Hey Raven. We're all going out for pizza. Do you wanna come with?" Raven could never tell whether Robin actually thought of her as a friend, or just felt it was his duty as team leader to dote on the quiet girl.

Raven maintained a mildly irate expression, typical for her interactions with the rest of the Titans. They all looked hopeful, though Starfire was smiling knowingly from the back of the group. "No. I'll stay here and eat something else later."

Starfire let out a giggle, and the others turned towards her. Catching herself, Starfire blushed and offered a lame excuse. "It is funny that she... wishes to eat alone?"

Robin shrugged. "Ok, Raven, we just thought you might like to get out of the tower a bit. You've been in your room for hours."

Raven shook her head. "No, I will be fine. Have fun eating pizza."

The other four Titans stared at the curtly closed door. "Well, I guess it's just us, then." Cyborg sounded mildly disappointed, but not all that surprised.

Raven sat down on her bed, looking forward into the darkness of her room. She was still uncertain what was happening between her and Starfire. Raven sighed, feeling her body's tension. She knew what it wanted, though she still felt strange doing it.

She laid back, gently rubbing to increase her arousal. She had time, while the other Titans were out eating. Raven took it slowly, building herself for a long time before finally letting herself cross the edge. Her orgasm was powerful and exhausting, and she did little to clean up afterwards, simply covering herself with her blankets and falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

Raven awoke to soft singing. She opened her eyes, groggy and not remembering her nudity. She saw Starfire laying next to her, naked and under the covers, gently caressing her face and singing a quiet lullaby that Raven was unfamiliar with. The closeness and the soft song made Raven feel very content and comfortable, and she instinctively moved, cuddling up to Starfire's warm body. She realized now that she was naked as well, but thought nothing of it. Starfire had seen her before. Starfire continued singing, gently petting Raven's hair and holding the small of her back, as Raven nuzzled against Starfire's neck.

Though she didn't know the language, Raven listened intently to Starfire's song. It was calming and beautiful, and she felt completely at peace. Even meditation had never brought her to such a state. After a few moments that Raven wished could last forever, Starfire's song ended. The girls remained silent for a time, holding eachother and simply being close.

When Starfire finally spoke, her voice was soft and quiet. "I apologize for entering your room while you slept. You had left the door unlocked. I have since locked it. Did you sleep well?"

Raven nodded, the also spoke quietly. "Yes, I was tired from the day. Why are you... unclothed?"

"I felt that it was only fair. You were unclothed as well. It offends you that I am naked?"

Raven didn't answer; she only cuddled closer to Starfire, smiling and holding her. Raven could feel Starfire's breasts pressing to her, and knew that they were once again full. She felt hungry, having skipped dinner. "Do you want me to drink again, Starfire?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I do." She moved slightly, pulling herself to a partially sitting position, against Raven's headboard. Raven pulled herself closer, straddling Starfire's right leg to get close enough. Raven moved her lips to Starfire's nipple, pulling it into her mouth with practiced ease, and beginning to suckle. She could feel Starfire watching her, and Starfire's hand still on the small of her back, while her other hand gently supported Raven's head. Raven suckled gently, letting the milk slowly come. Almost too quietly to hear, Starfire began singing again.

Raven continued to drink, feeling warm, content, and happy. Starfire's slow, soothing song kept the feeding very calm and loving. The ritual took longer this time, the slow pace and soft atmosphere aiding in the closeness of the girls. It was fifteen minutes later that Raven finally pulled her lips from Starfire's empty breast, and lay her head on Starfire's soft stomach.

Starfire continued to gently stroke her friend's hair, while singing softly. Raven felt herself drifting off to sleep again, surrounded by warm comfort and her closest friend. She closed her eyes, letting the song and the warmth overtake her. As she slept, she smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading :) I will continue this as I can find the time. I do apologize for the long waits between chapters. As I said in the preceding note, you can email me or private message me if you feel embarrassed to leave a signed review. In any case, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll write again when I can. 


	5. Admission

Author's Note: I enjoyed the reviews again, of course :) I hope you are all enjoying this so far! This chapter contains standard warnings of yuri, limes, and lactation. Have fun!

* * *

Raven awoke slowly, feeling well rested and refreshed. She opened her eyes, to see Starfire sleeping next to her. Raven smiled, looking at the sleeping alien. They had apparently moved during the night; they were cuddled close to one another, and sleeping face to face. Raven was close enough to feel Starfire's breath on her lips. Raven watched Starfire for a moment, enjoying the morning peace.

Raven felt her hand on Raven's side, under the blanket. She moved her hand slightly, caressing Starfire's hip. Starfire shifted slightly in her sleep, smiling and sighing slightly. Raven pulled herself closer to the girl, pressing her body to Starfire's. The bed was warm and cozy, and Raven found that waking up next to Starfire was wonderful.

Raven pulled a few errant strands of hair from Starfire's face, admiring her beauty once again. It felt strange to be so close to her, or so close to anyone for that matter. Raven let her hand wander a bit, running it along Starfire's body. Her face to her neck, sliding over her shoulders, running down her ribs, delaying a moment in the small of her back.

Raven spoke softly, not wanting to jar Starfire awake too suddenly. "Starfire, wake up. It's nearly nine, the others will worry where you are. Starfire..."

Starfires eyes opened slowly, and she smiled as she saw Raven. Starfire hugged Raven gently, letting out a contented sigh as she did so. "Good morning, dear friend. I trust your sleeping was well?"

"Yes, I slept well. I don't want to get out of bed, with you here." Raven felt strangely open, and surprised herself by speaking like that. She put it out of her mind though, since Starfire looked happy.

"You are most kind. I also enjoy your company. We should sleep together more often, yes?"

Raven nodded, laying her head on Starfire's chest. She could feel that Starfire had at least some milk again, already. She felt a now familiar hunger rising in her. She suppressed it for the moment. "Yes, we should. I'm... surprised that we can be like this. Two days ago, I would never have done this."

Starfire gently ran her fingers through Raven's hair. "I know what it is that you mean. I was uncomfortable at first even asking you to perform Grebnaxlorg with me, and now I am not afraid at all that you will stop."

The girls lay there for a time, Raven resting on Starfire's chest, while Starfire gently played with Raven's hair, seemingly lost in thought. A few scant beams of sunlight shone through the thick black curtain, leaving a few spots of light on Starfire's orange body. Raven watched the light dance as the curtain swayed in the slight breeze from the air conditioner vent.

Starfire's quiet voice broke the silence. "Raven, are you hungry again this morning?"

Raven smiled. "Yes, Starfire. May I?"

"Of course. I would be happy."

The feeding was again quiet and slow. Raven enjoyed the taste and the tranquility, while Starfire gently held her. It had only been a few hours since the last time, however, and Starfire was quickly empty. Raven, feeling a bit bold, continued to gently suckle after the milk was gone. Starfire made no move to stop her, though her grip tightened slightly as Raven began to move her tongue more.

After a few moments of this, Raven pulled her lips away from Starfire, and lay her head down on her chest again. "Thank you. I hope I didn't bother you by... continuing after you were empty."

Starfire shook her head, though Raven couldn't see it from her position. "You did not. Though it was unexpected, it was... enjoyable. I know that you enjoy drinking, and I am happy for it. You are a very dear friend."

Raven hugged Starfire slightly, then pulled herself to sitting. She smiled down at Starfire, who was again looking at her body. "Am I still as beautiful as yesterday?"

"You are still very beautiful." Starfire pulled herself into a sitting position also. "It is getting late in the morning, however. Do you believe that we should shower?"

Raven's mind immediately flashed back to watching Starfire use the shower massager. She could feel herself getting aroused, just at the memory. "Y-Yes. We should. It is getting late."

Starfire turned towards the side of the bed, hopping gently to the floor, then reached out her hand, pulling Raven gently to standing as well. "Come, since it is late, we will go together."

Raven allowed herself to be pulled into the bathroom. Starfire turn on the water, testing it with her hand and deciding to wait a few moments for it to warm up. She turn again towards Raven, smiling. "Sharing the shower does not bother you?"

"No, we've been naked together all night, Starfire. I... don't want to be parted from you yet." Raven walked up behind Starfire, putting her arms around the girl's waist. Raven placed her head on Starfire's shoulder, gently brushing Starfire's neck with her lips. Starfire put her hands over Raven's, and leaned her head against her friend's. A few moments passed as the room heated from the warm water. Starfire giggled, walking forward and pulling Raven along with her, stepping into the shower.

The warm water helped to wake both girls from their morning grogginess, and Raven couldn't help but marvel again at Starfire's body, with droplets of water running down her beautiful curves. Starfire helped herself to Raven's body soap, working up a lather and washing herself happily. Raven could do little but watch, entranced.

Starfire smiled, having washed herself for the most part. "Raven, would you assist me? I cannot reach the middle of my back, and I would like you to wash it please."

Raven snapped out of her stupor, and nodded, taking the soap and lathering her hands. Starfire turned from her, and Raven gingerly began to wash Starfire's back. Though she enjoyed the freedom to touch Starfire like this, Raven couldn't help but worry over the limitations of their newfound closeness. If Raven strayed too low with her hands, would Starfire be offended? If she washed Starfire's sides, and in doing so brushed her breasts, would Starfire be angered? Raven played safe, being careful to stay in the middle of Starfire's back, though she did desperately wish to move farther.

Starfire smiled and turned towards Raven again, letting the water rinse her back. "Friend, you have not washed at all. Is something wrong?"

Raven shook her head. "Northing's wrong, Starfire. I'm just not used to showering with another person. It's distracting."

Starfire soaped up her hands, and stepped around Raven, pushing her gently into the water. Raven's skin tingled as she felt Starfire's hands on her back, rubbing her and washing her without request. Starfire leaned forward, speaking quietly into Raven's ear. "It feels good, does it not? I enjoy washing you, Raven."

Raven nodded, as Starfire continued to wash her back. Starfire's hands felt magical. Raven felt Starfire's hands move around her waist, as Starfire began to wash her stomach. Though the streaming water quickly rinsed the soap from Starfire's hands, she continued the washing motion, while resting her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven reached back, putting her hands on Starfire's hips, simply wanting something to hold on to.

Raven heard Starfire coo slightly, as her hands wandered upwards, rubbing Raven's body just under her breasts. The warm water made both of their bodies slick and smooth, and Raven closed her eyes, leaning her head back against Starfire in warm contentment. Her body was very aroused, though she wasn't sure if Starfire felt the same way.

Starfire gathered more soap, gently washing Raven's arms, from her hands upwards. Raven felt Starfire's hesitation as she approached Raven's breasts, buying time by lathering her hands again. Starfire paused a moment, apparently unsure of how to proceed, and then knelt behind Raven, washing her feet, then moving up her legs. Raven kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Starfire's hands on her body, despite the awkward situation.

Starfire, finished with Raven's legs, paused a moment, more, then leaned in again, gently hugging the soapy girl. Raven hugged Starfire back, feeling their wet bodies pressed together. Starfire spoke quietly. "There are places left unwashed... should I wash them?"

Raven nodded, and whispered to her friend. "Yes... I think you should. If you don't want to, I will do it."

Starfire gently pulled Raven with her into the water again, rinsing the soap from both of them as they embraced gently. The girls moved again away from the water, and Starfire lathered her hands, standing behind Raven and reaching around, tentatively touching Raven's breasts.

Raven leaned against Starfire, letting out a contented sigh, as the girl began to wash her breasts, gently massaging them as she did so. Though much of the washing had been very simple and short, Starfire seemed to take great care to wash Raven's breasts thoroughly, massaging and kneading them as she did so. Raven closed her eyes, holding her hands on Starfire's hips, losing herself in the sensation of being washed by the beautiful alien. Starfire's fingers gently twisted and rubbed Raven's nipples, still soapy and washing carefully. Raven gasped as Starfire pinched them gently, and heard Starfire's amused giggle.

Starfire lathered her hands once more, and Raven felt her body tense in apprehension. Starfire's hands rested around Raven's waist, moving very slowly downwards. Raven could tell that Starfire was also unsure of washing Raven there, but wanted to do so badly. Starfire's fingers reached the top of the small diamond of hair, and she began to gently lather the hair, still being cautious about moving farther downward. Ravens' body felt electric, tingling from Starfire's gentle touch. Raven felt Starfire's lips on her neck, and a slight pressure from Starfire's light nibbling.

Starfire's hands finally moved downward, her slender fingers tracing lines over Raven's labia. Raven shuddered, the sensation of being touched there by another for the first time nearly overwhelming her. Starfire's nibbling became a gentle bite as she began to wash Raven's lips. Raven's knees felt weak, as the girl she had become so close to rubbed and massaged her most personal place.

After a few moments that both felt like an eternity and not nearly long enough, Starfire pulled her hands from Raven, puling her back into the water. The soap rinsed quickly, and the girls stood in the streaming water, both panting slightly and holding each other tightly.

* * *

After the girls had dried off silently, both rather uncertain of what to say, they walked back into Raven's room, each getting dressed in their own ways. Fully clothed once more, they sat next to each other on the foot of Raven's bed, holding hands almost instinctively.

Starfire was the one to break the silence. "We should sleep together like this more often."

Raven nodded, leaning against Starfire slightly. "Yes, and shower like that also. I enjoyed being washed by you."

Starfire smiled, the awkward uncertainty passed. "Yes, I enjoyed it also. The closest of friends are able to wash each other completely, and not be angry, yes? I am happy with our friendship, Raven."

"So am I, Starfire."

Starfire stood, an almost regretful look in her eyes. "I must leave though; it is nearly 11. I am never asleep so long. Is anyone in the hallway?"

Raven concentrated, using her powers to sense anyone nearby. "No, it's clear. Will I see you tonight?"

Starfire smiled back at Raven as she opened the door. "Of course. We must continue the Grebnaxlorg, and there is no better place than bed, yes? I will see you later, Raven."

Raven watched as Starfire left the room, then walked over and locked the door. She leaned heavily against the door, thinking back over the shower. It had been the single most sexual thing she had ever experienced. Feeling Starfire touch her had just amazed her, and she couldn't imagine never feeling it again.

She wasn't a lesbian... was she?

Raven sighed, thinking over the past few days with Starfire. She kept trying to convince herself that she wasn't a lesbian, but every chance that she had with Starfire was full of arousal and desire. Raven found that she couldn't even think of Aqualad right now, or any other guy that had caught her eye in the past. Starfire's soft skin and long hair, her pert breasts and soft lips, her small patch of pubic hair, everything about her filled Raven's mind.

Raven shook her head, trying to clear it. She wasn't a lesbian. She wasn't. Starfire was just so beautiful that... she was being so nice, so... It was just a natural reaction. She wasn't a lesbian.

Raven sighed. Maybe a walk around the tower would help clear her mind. She opened the door, and walked out quickly, almost running directly into Robin.

Robin smiled at her, seemingly relieved. "Raven, you're coming out of your room? You've been in there so much recently, I was thinking you might be depressed."

"No more than usual." Raven tried to keep her face expressionless. Though she felt comfortable with Starfire, showing emotion to others was something she still didn't want to do.

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at Raven closely. "What is that mark on your neck?"

Raven's eyes went wide, and she cupped her hand over the place where Starfire had bitten her neck. "Its... I... It's from..."

"Let me see it. It looks like a bite." Robin moved Raven's hand, and inspected the mark. "Whatever it was, it wasn't human. There are three sets of incisors here. Were you using your mirror or something?"

Raven nodded, thankful for the way out of telling the truth. "Uh, yes. A demon, a small one, did that. They aren't able to truly hurt me, but still it left a mark."

Robin nodded, though he seemed suspicious. "Be careful, Raven. Anyway, we have combat training today at two, so be ready for--"

The blaring alarm cut Robin off, as the tower alerted the team that something had happened in the city. Without hesitation, Raven surrounded herself and Robin in her powers, and teleported them to the operations room. Robin rushed over to the console, bringing up camera footage of the recent prison break, with Cinderblock running from a smashed hole in the side of the jail. The other Titans filed into the room, Beastboy and Cyborg having been tinkering with the T-Car, and Starfire coming from the direction of her room. Starfire stood unusually close to Raven, but no one but the girls noticed.

Robin turned towards his team. "Ok Titans, we've all done this before. Cinderblock escaped again. He was last sighted near the quarry on the north side of town. Let's go!"

The Titans followed their leader to the roof, where Starfire lifted Robin by his hands, and Beastboy carried Cyborg, as a large pterodactyl. Raven, as usual, flew alone. However, Raven did find herself flying behind Starfire, watching as the girl flew through the air.

* * *

Cinderblock fought well, and he was, as always, very persistent and very durable. All the Titans were tired, as the fight dragged on and on. Cinderblock showed no signs of slowing, however.

Starfire, obviously angered with the duration of the battle, swooped around Cinderblock, grabbing him from behind, and attempting to hold his arms back. As he struggled to free himself, Starfire spoke. "You must surrender! You have never beaten us, and this long battle is placing people in danger!"

Either uncaring or uncomprehending, Cinderblock continued to struggle against the girl's strength. With a sudden burst of power, he stopped trying to break free, and instead pulled her over his head, smashing her powerfully into the hard stone ground. Starfire lay on the ground, obviously dazed.

The enraged Cinderblock raised his hands, cupping them together and bringing them down towards Starfire, in what would be a death blow.

"Starfire!" Robin and Raven both shouted as they saw their teammate and friend in danger. Though Cinderblock had been strong enough to shatter her forcefields before, Raven created one over Starfire, using all of her anger and protectiveness. The shield held, unflinching, as Cinderblock pounded into it. The concussion from the blast shook the ground, and Raven heard the glass break in the tractor nearby. Robin dove under the shield, rolling away with Starfire.

Cinderblock recoiled, his hands cracked and breaking from the impact with the shield. Suddenly he was surrounded with Raven's power, and she slammed him brutally into the ground, knocking him senseless. Raven could feel her control slipping, and still had enough presence of mind to cease her assault. She floated the to ground, as Cyborg tied steel girders around Cinderblock. Beastboy approached, as happy and annoying as ever.

"Wow, Raven! You took him down in one shot! You should do that faster next time!" Beastboy held a hand up, waiting for a high five from the girl.

Ignoring his hand, Raven tried to concentrate and center herself, calming her emotions. "It... wasn't easy, Beastboy."

Raven looked over towards Starfire, who was being tended to by Robin. She walked over quickly, and felt the other Titans coming up behind her. Starfire was not terribly injured, simply dazed from the impact. In fact, by the time Raven got to her, she was smiling strangely. Raven reached out her hands, placing them around Starfire's face, and focused, healing the girl as best she could.

* * *

On the flight back to the tower, as Cyborg took Cinderblock back to the prison, Raven tried to sort through her emotions. That shield shouldn't have held. She obviously felt something powerful for Starfire, and apparently much stronger than the friendship they had previously shared. After the Titans arrived back on the roof, Raven excused herself quickly to her room, skipping Robin's debriefing.

The hour of meditation before she was disturbed helped Raven greatly to calm her wayward powers. Though her father was no longer an issue, the same demonic blood flowed through her, and going too far to that side of herself may be unrecoverable.

However, Raven smiled as the knock on the door broke her meditative state. She opened the door,finding the smiling alien girl outside. Raven almost fell backwards as Starfire jumped towards her, hugging her tightly. Starfire slid the door shut with her foot, and squeezed Raven tightly. After a few moments, she released her, and locked the door properly. "Thank you for saving me, Raven. I am in your debt."

Raven smiled, trying to recover her breath after the overzealous hug. "It's what... friends do. Plus, Robin helped."

"May I repay you with a late lunch? Physical activity assists Tamaranian production. I have very much for you, and I know you will enjoy it." Starfire smiled happily, obviously in a very good mood.

Raven put her arms around Starfire's neck, pulling her close and pressing herself against her. She moved closer, her lips just brushing Starfire's, testing the girl. Starfire's hands around her waist tightened, and Raven took it as a sign. She leaned forward just a small bit more, and pressed her lips to Starfire's. The kiss was over quickly, as Raven did not want to pressure Starfire, and also she was still uncomfortable doing this. As she pulled away, she could see Starfire's eyes shining happily. "Raven, you kissed me."

Raven smiled, a litle uncertain of herself. "I... It felt like... I wanted to... I guess it just felt right to do."

Starfire lightly picked Raven up, carrying her to the bed. She lay Raven down, and began to undress. Raven unclasped her cloak, and tossed it away, while phasing through her costume as well. Starfire, now naked as well, lay down with her, and smiled at her. "I am glad that we are so comfortable together, Raven. Please, I am very full and I know that the fighting has made you hungry as well, yes?"

Raven crawled on top of Starfire, straddling her waist once more, feeling her mouth water in anticipation. Raven pressed her body against Starfire's, feeling the warmth of the alien's skin under her most sensitive area. She bent down, taking Starfire's right nipple into her mouth, and suckled hungrily, desperate for the milk. Starfire's back arched slightly, as the milk began flowing. Starfire's hands roamed Raven's body, caressing her back.

The milk filled Raven's mouth quickly, and she was forced to slow her pace, calming her hunger. Raven drank deeply, swallowing when needed and draining her friend more quickly than normal. Starfire was more reactive this time, her breath quickening when Raven had emptied one breast, but continued to suckle for a few moments longer, flicking the nipple gently with her tongue.

Raven quickly moved to the other nipple, however, still feeling hungry. She suckled quickly, and in only a minute or two, Starfire was once again emptied. Raven felt almost sad, having to pull away from the girl. Raven saw that a small drop of milk had escaped her, running a trail down Starfire's breast. Starfire saw it also, and used her finger to wipe the drop off, and holding it up for Raven. Raven gently took Starfire's hand, and closed her lips around her finger, running her tongue over it, tasting the milk and pulling away slowly. Feeling emboldened, she returned again to Starfire's dry breast, gently suckling and licking her nipple.

Starfire held Raven as she continued to suckle. It was another few minutes before Raven felt satisfied, pulling her lips from Starfire and laying next to her again. Starfire sighed happily, and Raven snuggled up to her. Starfire spoke softly, the contentment evident in her voice. "That was wonderful."

"Mmm." Raven barely vocalized her assent, nuzzling into Starfire's neck. She felt perfectly at home; warm and content against this beautiful woman. Raven felt Starfire's breathing grow slow and steady, and realized that she was asleep. Raven kissed Starfire's neck lightly, and smiled.

Maybe... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to... to be a lesbian. Raven couldn't help but think, laying against Starfire, feeling happy and loved, that being a lesbian would have it's plusses. Though she'd never have admitted it a few days ago, having spent so much time with Starfire, and having become so close... Raven had to admit that it almost made sense. She was unsure what this realization meant. She'd been attracted to boys before; though to be honest Aqualad was almost more girlish than boyish, in many ways. Also, while she and Starfire were very close, she wasn't sure how she felt about becoming more than just friends.

Raven had to smile. They were already more than friends. Even ignoring the shower, and the kiss, she and Starfire had bonded on a level so much deeper than any friendship that Raven had ever had. Raven felt that having to separate from Starfire may kill her at this point. Raven gently moved her fingers over Starfire's breast, admiring the shape and curve. Starfire shifted slightly in her sleep, sighing and muttering "Raven..."

Raven caressed Starfire's face. As much as she had fought it, as much as she had denied it... she was. She couldn't say that she wasn't anymore.

Raven felt that it had to be said, and so she whispered it to the sleeping Starfire.

"Starfire... I... I am a lesbian. I hope, when you wake up... that you'll say you are too."

Starfire made no response, and Raven lay her head against her again, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok! I know it's unexpected to see another chapter from me so soon, but here it is. Raven finally admitted her feelings to herself! Of course, the story doesn't end here, so keep reading :) Thanks for your readership, and please review! 


	6. Dating

Author's Note: Thanks for all the nice reviews! I appreciate them, of course. Here is the next chapter, and it is fairly long, as chapters in this story go. Please enjoy!

* * *

Raven woke up slowly once again, smiling as she saw Starfire sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but think that it could be like this forever, waking up next to this beautiful girl, and smiling every morning. Raven cuddled up to Starfire, kissing her lips gently to wake her. Between the motion of cuddling and the kiss, Starfire smiled as she awoke as well, hugging Raven closely and kissing her again. Starfire pulled her arms from around Raven and stretched widely. "MMmmmMMm! Good morning, my dearest friend. How was your sleeping?"

Raven smiled, watching Starfire stretch, seeing her muscles flex and move under her soft skin. "I always sleep well with you here."

Starfire smiled brightly. "You seem different this morning, Raven. You have kissed me again, and you are watching me very closely. Did something happen?"

"I... No. I just... sort of accepted our new friendship a little more." Raven may have been able to confess her feelings to Starfire when she was asleep, but saying it now seemed a little much. Raven felt she had to wait for the right moment.

Starfire hugged Raven closely, smiling warmly. When she pulled away, Raven wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but tried to stifle the response, not wanting to push things too quickly. "Do you wish to drink again? I enjoy feeding you in the mornings, Raven."

Raven smiled, moving down and taking Starfire's nipple into her mouth again. Raven felt her own breasts pressed against Starfire's stomach, as she suckled gently, drinking her breakfast. Raven drank slowly, as always, enjoying the newfound closeness with Starfire. Starfire was holding her hand on the small of Raven's back, while her other hand gently played with Raven's hair. Starfire quietly moaned, as Raven continued to drink, her pleasure at the feeding obvious.

Raven was aware of her body's reaction to all of this. Despite how calm and serene the feeding was, she was still aroused by it. Raven didn't try to stifle her arousal this time, wanting to see how Starfire could make her feel without even trying.

It wasn't long before Starfire was emptied, and Raven continued on once again, gently licking and teasing Starfire's nipples with her tongue. Starfire held Raven more tightly as Raven continued her play, and Raven felt Starfire's nipples getting harder. Raven pulled her lips away for just a moment, blowing cold air gently across the moistened nipple. Starfire gasped a little from the chill, and Raven smiled, returning to her gentle play. Starfire's hand moved from Raven's hair to the middle of her back, holding her tightly.

Raven continued for a few minutes, feeling Starfire's breath quicken and her body move under Raven's careful licking. Finally, she pulled away. Starfire smiled at her, and Raven pulled herself forward, kissing Starfire once again. The girls lay together for a few moments. Raven could feel her body, hot and wet from teasing Starfire. Starfire seemed to want to say something, but was hesitating.

"Starfire, what is it? You can tell me anything, I won't be offended." Raven tried to make her voice soft and comforting.

Starfire smiled. "It is just that... I very much enjoy what you do after I am empty. I am certain that it is not normal for the Grebnaxlorg, but I do not believe that X'hal could wish to deny me such happiness."

Raven hugged Starfire gently. "I enjoy it too. There is nothing wrong about our friendship, Starfire."

Starfire still looked nervous. She gently pushed against Raven's shoulder, and Raven allowed her to push her onto her back. Starfire said nothing, and her eyes pleaded for Raven not to say anything either. Starfire moved slowly down the Raven's breasts, looking up at her from between them, asking without asking. Raven nodded, her eyes wide with surprise at Starfire's sudden boldness.

Starfire moved her mouth to Raven's right nipple, hesitating for a moment. She pursed her lips and gently blew across the dark gray nipple, smiling as she saw it harden immediately. Starfire gently caressed Raven's breast, lightly trailing her fingers across the gentle curve. Finally, she leaned forward slightly, taking Raven's nipple into her mouth, and suckling as if to feed.

Raven felt her body shake as Starfire's warm mouth touched her. Raven put her hands on Starfire's back, gasping as Starfire's tongue gently began to flitter over her nipple. Everything felt so magical and her skin felt more sensitive than it had ever been before. Starfire looked up at Raven from her breast, looking for affirmation. Raven nodded, the image of Starfire looking at her would be something she would never forget. "Starfire... it's... I love it..."

Starfire smiled, pulling her lips from Raven's nipple and gently licking it. She moved to the other nipple, pulling it again into her mouth and suckling. Raven moaned quietly as she felt her arousal increase, her body tense. Raven was barely able to stand it, as Starfire continued gently suckling and licking for a few more seconds, before pulling her lips away, and laying next to Raven again. Both girls were breathing heavily.

After a few moments of laying together and composing themselves, Starfire spoke quietly. "I apologize if I have made you angry, Raven. Since you have been continuing with your tongue after I have been empty, and since I have been enjoying it so much, I wanted to do something for you as well."

Raven hugged Starfire closely. "Of course you didn't make me angry. I loved what you did, and I could never be angry at you. It was wonderful, Starfire."

Starfire smiled at Raven. "You are the best friend that I could have."

Raven snuggled up to Starfire, holding her closely. Starfire hugged her back, but only for a moment, before speaking again. "I must go, Raven. Robin has told me that he is wanting to talk to me this morning, and I told him I would be in my room after eight."

Starfire got out of bed, followed by Raven. They both dressed quickly, throwing glances as one another as they did so. They walked to the door, but Starfire stopped before opening it. "I will come again tonight, yes?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, I would love for you to sleep here every night."

Starfire looked hesitant a moment, and then pulled Raven close, kissing her again, but letting the kiss linger for a few moments before breaking it. Raven felt her face blush and she looked away for a moment. Starfire giggled. "I will return when I am able! Goodbye, Raven!"

With a florish of movement and a splaying of red hair, Starfire was gone. Raven lightly touched her lips, where Starfire had kissed her. How could she have ever doubted that she wanted Starfire? She was so perfect.

Raven walked back to her bed, phasing out of her costume again. She lay down on top of the covers, reaching down and rubbing herself slowly, releasing her body's tension as best she could. Raven took it slowly, building up her arousal without moving too close to orgasm. She had all the time she needed, and wanted to make this one a good one. Starfire's mouth had been on her breasts. Starfire's beautiful, soft lips had caressed her nipples.

Raven had been building herself for quite a while before the knock at her door jarred her from her actions. She panicked slightly, but her mental training allowed her to calm herself and pull her costume back on, then open the door.

Starfire fluttered in, floating happily around the room. Raven watched her, staring really, as her body continued to pulse with desire. Raven couldn't help feeling that she should have finished what she was doing sooner. Raven spoke, her voice carefully hiding her arousal. "You seem happy, Starfire. What happened?"

Starfire landed and hugged Raven tightly, then pulled away, smiling. She started to speak, but then paused, sniffing the air. Raven froze, suddenly realizing that her room had to smell of sex after having been masturbating for so long. Starfire sniffed a few more times, and then blushed darkly. "Oh... Raven, I did not mean to interrupt... anything."

Raven stammered. "I... I... You didn't... I mean..."

Starfire giggled at Raven's nervousness. "It is ok, my dearest friend. I have done this also. I will be in my room, so come to me later and I will tell you what has occurred to make me happy, yes?"

Raven nodded, still unsure of what to say.

"Please, continue, and take the time you need. I will see you later, Raven." Starfire leaned in once again, kissing Raven gently. Raven instinctively held Starfire's waist as they kissed for a moment. Starfire broke the kiss, smiling, and took Raven's right hand in her own. Raven suddenly realized that her finger had to have been wet, and Starfire must have felt it on her skin. Starfire gently kissed Raven's finger, smiling at Raven. "For the good luck, Raven. I will be in my room."

Starfire left quickly, and no less happily than she entered. Raven imemdiately undressed again, locking her door with her powers, and using her finger again, somehow it felt better now that Starfire had kissed it. Starfire's soft lips and beautiful skin filled her mind as she pleasured herself faster, feeling ready for release. Another minute or so was all it took for Raven to arch her back in a powerful orgasm, bucking her hips once more against her own hand as she moaned loudly. After a few more seconds of intense pleasure, she collapsed again to the bed, panting heavily and sweating.

Raven lay on her bed for only a few minutes, calming herself, before deciding that she would see what Starfire was doing. Reaching out with her powers, she found Starfire alone in her room, feeling cheerful. Smiling and feeling emboldened, Raven didn't bother dressing or cleaning up, and just teleported straight to Starfire's room as she was.

Starfire jumped slightly, not expecting a teleportation into her room, but made no move to cover herself. She was digging through her more civilian looking clothing. Raven smiled and walked over to her, embracing the naked girl and kissing her again. Starfire returned the kiss and smiled at her. "You are finished? It was enjoyable?"

Raven, suddenly embarrassed, nodded. "Yes. It was... very enjoyable."

Starfire eyed Raven, looking at her. "You are still sweating, and you have not washed. You should consider a shower head of massaging, as I have. They can be helpful for that sort of thing."

Blushing, Raven thought of the time she had watched Starfire. "I'll... keep that in mind... or Just use yours sometime."

"Oh, I am sorry! I should have offered that. Please, use mine whenever you need. I will not hinder you." Starfire returned to the closet, and then came back out. She held up a sleek black dress. It would have fit her better before she'd started lactating, to be certain, but it would still work. "How does this look, friend? Would you think that I would be attractive in this?"

Raven nodded, laying down on Starfire's bed, since Starfire was going to be trying on clothes apparently. "Yes, you would look very attractive. Why do you ask?"

Starfire smiled widely. "Because Robin has asked me on a date! Is it not wonderful?"

Raven's entire childhood of meditation and emotional suppression is the only thing that kept her from either bursting out in tears or immediately charging to Robin's room and tearing him apart. Instead, she only frowned, furrowing her brows. "A date? He asked you on a date? ...and you agreed?"

Starfire seemed puzzled by Raven's reaction. "Yes, I have wanted him to for some time. I have spoken to you many times about this. Is it not a good thing?"

"I just... I don't know." Raven pulled herself into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest and angling her legs so that she was covered. She tried to center herself, to calm her raging jealousy and feelings of betrayal.

"Starfire... I'm sorry. I'm just in a strange mood. Enjoy your date." Raven focused as best she could, and teleported back into her room. Her room was dark, and her bed still smelled of Starfire. Raven hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

It was several hours before anyone disturbed Raven. After a long bout of self-pity, Raven had pulled herself together and begun meditating, to relieve the emotions inside her. It had taken quite some time, but finally she had removed all traces of emotion, feeling as dead inside as she did before all the Grebnaxlorg business had started. She was idly reading the Book of Azar again, as the knock came at her door. Raven closed her eyes, concentrating, and found that it was Starfire. No surprise.

Raven walked over to the door, now fully clothed, and opened it, looking at Starfire with a deadpan expression. "Yes?"

Starfire was wearing the sleek black dress from before, and had even gone so far as to apply a bit of makeup, just some subtle lipstick and eyeshadow. She smiled at Raven, despite the cold greeting. "Hello, friend! I am leaving in just a moment, but I wanted to know your thoughts on my appearance."

Raven looked her over, but her long meditation had buried any particular response. "You look good, Starfire. I'm sure Robin will love it."

Starfire seemed to want to enter Raven's room, but Raven was standing in front of the door, blocking entry. Starfire's face wore a look of worried concern. "Please, what has happened? You are suddenly very cold to me. Is dating Robin wrong?"

Sighing, Raven shook her head. "No, I'm just... I didn't think you still harbored feelings for him. I was wrong. Don't worry about it."

Starfire forced a smile, though her eyes still looked worried. "I will come and see you again after my date, yes? For the Grebnaxlorg?"

Raven's expression changed to one of longing, but only for a moment. She hesitated before answering. "... Yes. Come by later."

Starfire frowned sadly as Raven closed the door, locking it once more from the other side. What had gone wrong?

* * *

Robin fidgeted as he waited for Starfire to show up. He was sitting on the couch in the large operations room, wearing civilian clothes, which felt strange and uncomfortable to him now. It was just a nice collared shirt, long sleeved of course, and black pants, but he still felt like he should be in costume. He still wore his mask, being the only person on the team who was able to keep a secret identity.

"May we now go?"

Robin looked up at the sound of Starfire's voice, and felt his jaw drop. She was gorgeous, her hair cascading over her bare shoulders, with her strapless black dress flowing over her form, accentuating all of her most beautiful curves. Robin stammered a moment, then composed himself. "Yuh- yeah- yes, Starfire, we can go. You look great!"

Starfire smiled happily, allowed Robin to take her hand and hold it in his as they walked to the elevator, riding it to the garage. Robin smiled as well, feeling her warm hand in his own. She was a beautiful girl, and he had wanted to move things beyond friendship for some time, but it had taken her near death at the hands of Cinderblock to move him to do it.

The elevator doors opened, and they walked towards the T-Car, still holding hands. Cyborg looked up from finishing the buffing of the new coat of wax, and grinned. "Hey, y'all look great. Have fun, and careful with the car, alright?"

Robin caught the keys that Cyborg tossed him, and led Starfire to her side, opening the door for her. Starfire smiled, unfamiliar with the custom but still enjoying the subservience. Robin returned to the driver side, got in, and started the engine.

The two had been seated, the food had quickly been ordered, and now they sat in mildly uncomfortable and completely awkward silence, both seemingly uncertain as to what to say. Starfire seemed mildly bored, staring out of the window of the resturant, head rested on her hand. Robin forced himself to get over his paranoia and start speaking. "Um, sorry for being so quiet, Star. I'm just not sure what to do here."

Starfire jumped a little at the sound of his voice, then smiled politely, though Robin could tell her heart was not in it. "It is fine. I am unsure as well. Robin, why would Raven object to my dating you?"

Robin shrugged, not expecting such a question. "I dont know. She's been kind of strange the past few days. She's hardly even left her room, and she was acting oddly when I spoke to her last."

"I do not.. know... why that would be, Robin." Starfire looked agitated.

Robin frowned. Starfire was a terrible liar. Most humans lied as a matter of course, to avoid offending someone, or to get away with things. They were raised that way, and thus had learned to hide it. Robin had learned that on Tamaran, lying was almost never practiced, and thus no one expected it. Also, no one knew how, really. Starfire had so many tells that it was effortless for Robin to see that she was hiding something. "You don't know?"

Starfire blushed darkly, obviously realizing that Robin knew she was lying. "I apologize for the deceit, but I do not wish to reveal the cause of Raven's strange behavior."

Robin grinned. Starfire was cute when she blushed. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Maybe the reason that she's been acting strange is the reason that she was unhappy with the date."

Starfire seemed to be thinking. "That would not make sense. At least, it should not make sense. I am afraid that it may make sense, however."

Robin's confusion at Starfire's phrasing only lasted a few seconds, since the food came quickly. It was a very standard sort of American restaurant, and Robin had ordered a smallish steak, while Starfire's appetite had been enormous for some reason, and she'd ordered a lobster platter as well as a twenty ounce steak plate. Robin was happy, as usual, for his adoptive father's financial support.

Starfire ate hungrily and quickly, while Robin ate at a normal pace, very aware of the strange looks that his date was getting from the other restaurant patrons. Still, due to the much smaller amount of food, Robin finished his meal first, and thus had time to watch Starfire eat. Something bothered him about the scene, but it took him quite a while to place it.

Finally, as he saw Starfire take a bite of the last bit of her steak, he realized what it was. Starfire had three sets of incisors. Her teeth were either the ones that bit Raven, or exactly like them. It had never occurred to Robin that he was, in fact, dating an alien. Robin waited for Starfire to finish eating.

Starfire smiled as she at the last of her steak, the two empty plates in front of her. She'd even eaten the lobster's shell, unknowing that it was not commonly done. Robin looked at her strangely, then decided to just go ahead and ask. "Starfire, why is Raven acting strangely?"

Her smile faded slightly, but also became slightly wistful. "I don't want to reveal it, Robin. It is a matter of person, yes?"

"A personal matter." Robin sighed, wondering the best way to go forward with this. "Starfire, the last time I saw Raven, she had a bite mark on her neck. Do you know anything about that?"

Starfire blushed darkly, but shook her head anyway. "I know nothing! Perhaps a plinethax monster came to Earth and bit her in the night?"

Robin sighed. "Do they have Tamaranian teeth? The bite mark fit your teeth exactly Starfire. Either it was you, or another Tamaranian, and I haven't seen your sister around."

Starfire looked around, at all the nearby people. "Perhaps we should speak elsewhere, Robin. I do not wish to elaborate here."

Robin nodded. "No problem Starfire, let me just pay the waiter and we can go somewhere else."

* * *

The moon shone brightly between the few thin and scattered clouds in the sky, the stars twinkling as the clouds passed over them. Robin and Starfire were sitting on a bench in an old and disused park, on the outskirts of the town proper. The park had overgrown slightly, giving the place a jungle-like look, and adding to the feeling of isolation. Robin knew for a fact that they were alone for miles in every direction, and was simply watching Starfire enjoy the play of the moonlight on the leaves and blossoms of the plants nearby.

The two heroes idly held hands as they sat together in the night. It was quiet, save for the buzzing and chirping of insects, and Starfire seemed pleased at the location. Robin had chosen it as a nice private place if the date had been going well, to talk about intimate things and perhaps kiss a bit. The date was not going well, however, despite the tranquil and beautiful place.

Finally, Starfire sighed, knowing that he wanted to hear what had happened. Robin listened carefully, knowing that since Starfire was so reluctant to tell, she wouldn't repeat herself unless pressed pretty hard to it.

"Robin, as much as we look alike, I am not a human. Raven is the one who understands this the most. Tamaranian girls... we have things that happen to us that are different than human girls, and Raven is helping with one such thing." Starfire shifted uncomfortably.

Robin tried to deal with the situation delicately. "What kinds of things is she helping with?"

Starfire sighed, and looked around again. "You are certain we are alone?"

Robin nodded.

"It is a Tamaranian ritual called Grebnaxlorg. I do not wish to reveal the details to you, but it is a very personal ritual that embarrassed Raven greatly at first. It has made us much closer friends, at least it did for a while." Starfire seemed very uncomfortable telling all of this to Robin.

"And the bite mark?"

Starfire sighed. "It is related to the Grebnaxlorg but not part of it. I was with Raven at a time when I was needing to keep myself from making noises with my mouth, and thus I put my mouth on her."

Robin's mind raced over dozens of dirty thoughts, many of which were pretty close to correct. Still, he was well trained by his old mentor, and knew that now was not the time for adolescent fantasies. "Do you think that it was more than just a ritual to Raven?"

Starfire looked up at the stars, a wistful look on her face. "Perhaps. It is possible. I am uncertain if that is good or bad, Robin. If she feels more than a close friendship for me, I do not know what to tell her or how to fix things. It would explain her anger and sadness when I announced our date."

Looking at the ground, Robin sighed. He'd always thought that Starfire was his, and only his, as strange as it sounded. The idea of Raven wanting Starfire as well had never entered his thoughts. Still, the girls had been close ever since the puppet king had switched their bodies for a time, and Starfire was the only person that Raven usually let into her room. Starfire had fought passionately during Trigon's ascension, and that seemed to fit the idea of at least close friends. It was possible that Raven liked girls, or at least liked Starfire specifically.

"Starfire, I think you need to talk about this with Raven. I'm not her, and I can't read her mind, but I think she may feel more for you than just friendship. Be extremely careful when you talk to her about it though; I don't want to have any infighting in the team."

Starfire giggled, smiling. "Robin, Raven would not strike me. She is a very caring person, though she does not often show it. I will speak with her about it. Perhaps it will assist me in finding my own feelings. I am uncertain how I feel about Raven, and I am uncertain how I feel about you as well."

Robin nodded. "Ok, Starfire. I'm sorry that the date didn't exactly go perfectly. We can always have another if we end up needing to, ok?"

Starfire smiled, nodding, and floated up into the air, picking Robin up by his hand. They flew quickly over to the T-Car, parked some distance away, on the side of the nearest road. The drive back was quiet but not uncomfortable. Starfire stared out the window, a happy but uncertain look in her eyes, and Robin focused on driving.

When they arrived at Titans' Tower, the tower was dark, as it was well past the time that most of the Titans went to sleep. Robin pulled into the garage, and turned off the car. He got out, then walked around the side and opened the door for Starfire. She got out of the car as well, and smiled as Robin shut the door. She reached a gentle hand behind his head, and pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly on the lips. It was only a quick kiss, but both the teenagers smiled.

"Thank you for a wondrous evening, Robin. Do not worry that it was not perfect. Perhaps we will do it again at some time, yes?"

Robin nodded, pressing the switch for the elevator. "Sure, Star. But go talk to Raven, maybe you two can find some way to at least work together."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes as the knock on the door woke her from her sleep. She frowned, sensing Starfire outside, doubtlessly wanting to talk about her date. Still, she was a friend and Raven felt obliged to talk to her. Raven got out of bed, still wearing her costume, but no cloak, and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Starfire, back in her standard costume.

"Hello, Raven. I am sorry if I have disturbed your slumber." Starfire seemed uncertain and nervous, and Raven couldn't help but wonder what had triggered it.

"You did, but it's fine. What is it?" Raven's voice was even and cold. Her meditation was still holding all of her emotion down; and she felt little for Starfire at the moment.

What small smile that Starfire had been wearing faded, and she looked almost hurt. "I simply wish to talk. I... may understand why you objected to my date, and why you may not wish to perform Grebnaxlorg any longer."

Raven sighed. Robin had always been very observant, and he must have noticed the amount of time the girls had been spending together recently. She stepped aside, letting Starfire into the room, and closing the door, locking it. The girls sat opposite each other on Raven's bed. Starfire seemed unwilling or unable to speak, and so Raven spoke first, a little more coldly than she intended. "What is it? I can't sit here all night, Starfire."

Starfire seemed hurt by Raven's tone, and despite her suppression of her emotions, Raven felt guilty for hurting her. Starfire's voice was tinged with sadness and guilt. "I did not... I did not realize that you were opposed to my dating others. I did not even think that you may think of me as... more than..."

"More than a close friend?" Raven's emotional barriers were failing. This was an important moment, and she couldn't help but want to feel emotion here.

Starfire nodded, her face still uncertain. "I do not know how to respond to the idea, Raven. It is... flattering, but I do not know if it is appropriate. It is not on Tamaran."

Raven nodded, looking down at her bedsheets. "It's not entirely accepted on Earth, either. Though I think most of the people our age would be fine with it, many people from older generations dislike the idea."

Starfire shook her head, smiling. "I do not mean in general, Raven. On my planet, relationships between women are accepted and are not a problem at all. The concern is that you are also performing Grebnaxlorg with me. You cannot do both. It is forbidden by X'hal."

"Forbidden? Explicitly?" Raven was unsure how to deal with a religious objection to her feelings.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, it is. As much happiness as our... friendship... has brought me, I have been uncertain if X'hal would approve for some time. Normally, Grebnaxlorg is not to lead to the sort of things we have done, Raven."

Raven sighed, her emotional walls down, and feeling everything she should be. Lust for Starfire, of course, something that reminded her of what people said love felt like, a protectiveness over the girl, and also confusion over where to go from here. Raven didn't want to force Starfire into a relationship that violated her religion, but she couldn't imagine stopping their natural feelings either. "What do you want to do? I have to admit it, Starfire. Robin was right."

Starfire's expression was one of anxiety. "He was right about what?"

It was difficult for Raven to say, but it needed to be said. "He was right about... I want to be more than just close friends, Starfire. I'm sorry if it's strange, or if you don't share the feeling, but I want to be... I don't know a word for it. Just... more."

Starfire smiled, though her eyes still showed more than a little worry. "Raven, I am happy that you have become honest with me. I... I do not know if I wish to remain close friends, or become... more. I very much enjoy the time we spend together, and I do not wish to stop. You will give me time to think about it, yes?"

Raven nodded. It wasn't a complete acceptance of her feelings, but it was actually a great deal better than her pessimism had expected. Raven crawled across the bed, towards Starfire, and kissed her on her lips, letting her lips linger for a moment, and then pulled away, smiling. Starfire was smiling as well.

"Of course, Starfire. We will move as slowly as you need."

Starfire smiled brightly, and then reached down, unhooking her collar, and then pulling her shirt off, over her head again. "Then, it is a good time for drinking, Raven?"

Raven smiled as well, licking her lips as she moved them down to Starfire's nipple, pulling it into her mouth once more, and tasting the girl's sweet milk. As the milk flowed into her, Raven knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter six is done! I assure you that I have a direction and a few more things to do with this story before it is ended, but it will end eventually. I don't want to make you think that it will just go on forever or anything. Please review, and I will hopefully write more soon! 


	7. Sisters

Author's note: Standard warnings for this chapter. It gets pretty sexual towards the end, so you all should be aware of that. Please don't feel as if things are being rushed, remember how much these girls did before Raven confessed her feelings ;) Anyway, here you are!

* * *

Raven awoke to Starfire's gentle singing once again, and sighed contentedly as she remembered where she was. Last night had been the confession to Starfire that she wanted to be more than just friends, and after a lovely, long, and slow feeding, the girls had fallen asleep again. Raven opened her eyes, finding herself cuddled up to Starfire, her face against the girl's chest. Starfire was singing quietly, rubbing Raven's back and sounding happy. Raven said nothing, nor made any indication that she had awaken, before moving just slightly and taking Starfire's nipple into her mouth again.

Starfire stopped singing and began simply humming, as Raven lovingly fed from her. The milk was sweet and wholesome, and Raven felt hungry. Though she tried to go slowly, Raven ended up draining her friend quickly, and pulled her lips from Starfire's dry breast in just a few moments. She moved upwards, putting her arms around Starfire, and kissing her slowly. Starfire waited for Raven to pull her lips away, and then pulled her back, kissing her again, then smiling. "Good morning, dearest friend Raven. How was your sleeping?"

Raven stretched widely, then cuddled up to Starfire again, happy in the warmth and comfort. "It was very nice, Starfire. You know that I love sleeping with you."

Starfire smiled, gently squeezing Raven to her. "I hope you do not mind, but I was awake for a while before you awoke. I have been thinking about what we spoke of last night."

Worried about what Starfire might say, but feeling like her voice was too cheerful to be a bad thing, Raven smiled. "What did you decide?"

Starfire hesitated a moment. "I know that it is against X'hal's writings, but I do feel very close to you, Raven. I thought about all the things we have done together since the Grebnaxlorg started, and we are very clearly more than friends. If we are... romantically together... I don't know. But we are more than friends."

Raven nodded, kissing Starfire's neck as she spoke. Raven smiled as Starfire's neck got goosebumps from the gentle touch.

Starfire giggled. "Very well. Raven, I do wish to be closer to you, and I wish to... do the dating with you also. Will you continue the Grebnaxlorg anyway? I very much wish to have both."

"Yes, of course I will, Starfire. I couldn't stop myself from continuing that if I tried. You're sure you want to date? I'm still getting used to the idea myself, and I don't want to get my hopes up if you aren't certain." Raven moved slightly, looking Starfire in the eyes.

Starfire's eyes showed no doubt as she smiled. "Yes, I do want to try to be together. You are the best friend I have ever had, and I know that we could be very happy as more than friends."

Raven moved forward quickly, kissing Starfire in her happiness. She felt Starfire's arms move around her, holding her close, as the girls kissed over and over. After a few dozen quick and relatively innocent kisses, Starfire held Raven's head closer, stopping her from breaking the kiss. Starfire turned her head, opening her mouth slightly and touching Raven's lips with her tongue. Raven opened her lips slightly, allowing Starfire to kiss her more deeply. Starfire's tongue entered her mouth, and Raven tightened her arms around the girl, as their tongues played gently between their lips. Starfire's mouth tasted slightly sweet, and her tongue was smooth and wonderful.

Raven couldn't help but moan quietly as Starfire kissed her. The girls held each other tightly, kissing lovingly, letting their tongues dance and play as they released some of their tensions. After a few minutes of the embrace, Starfire pulled away gently, smiling at Raven. Raven was very aroused, and could tell by Starfire's eyes that she wasn't the only one. Starfire's admission of her feelings seemed to have allowed her to let herself feel the arousal as well.

"Friend... well, Raven... That was wonderful." Starfire kissed Raven's lips gently once more.

Raven smiled again, feeling happy and fulfilled. She'd never imagined that French kissing could have been so unifying. She felt as if she was part of Starfire, as if they had melted together in some manner. Now that they were no longer kissing, Raven wanted little more than to return to it. "Starfire, I'm glad that we are... together now. It will take some getting used to."

Starfire hugged her gently, then sat up in the bed. Raven tried to pull her down to the bed again, wanting to cuddle more, but Starfire held fast. "Raven, it is already late in the morning, and we must shower, yes?"

Raven allowed herself to be pulled naked across her room, and into the bathroom, as Starfire turned on the water and smiled at her, hugging her closely again. "I know that we have done this before, but we must remember to go slowly. I want to try being together, but we must not rush into things. Well, any more than we already have."

Raven held Starfire closely, and kissed her again. "Starfire, we need to move as quickly as we want to move. Though we've only been thinking about this sort of thing for a few days, we've been friends for years. Trust me Starfire, I will never leave you."

Starfire kissed Raven deeply, and Raven found it hard to continue standing as the lust and affection rushed through her body. Raven broke the kiss, smiling, and then used her powers to turn off the water in her shower. "I have a better idea."

A few seconds later, the black shape of Raven's teleportation appeared in Starfire's room, as did both naked girls. Raven dragged Starfire to Star's shower, then turned on the water, waiting a few moments for it to get warm. As they waited, Starfire slipped her arms around Raven's waist, from behind, and kissed her neck gently and lovingly. Raven cherished the feeling of being so close and so free with the girl.

The shower was ready, and the girls slipped in, letting the warm water flow over them, kissing and touching as it did. The girls washed separately, the shower head remaining up on the wall, and Raven not wanting to force Starfire to move faster than she wanted to. As Starfire washed the last of the shampoo from her hair, Raven drew her into her arms and kissed her again. Starfire smiled. "Raven, why was it that my shower was better?"

Raven reached up and took the shower massager off of the wall, holding it in hand and smiling mischievously at Starfire. "This is why. You said that I could use it whenever I wanted, don't you remember?"

Starfire kissed Raven, and while they kissed, moved her so that she was sitting, laying her back against the rise of the side of the tub. Starfire moved her mouth downwards, kissing each of Raven's nipples, and then taking her hand and kissing each fingertip. "Please, you will let me watch? I very much would like to see."

Raven angled the spray of warm water over her labia, immediately realizing what had made it so appealing to Starfire. She gasped a little at the sensation, then looked at Starfire, who was watching her intently. "Are you... are you sure? What about... ah... moving slowly?"

Starfire took hold of the shower head, moving it closer to Raven's body, letting the water press a little more against her. She leaned forward, kissing Raven lovingly as Raven's body reacted to the stimulus. Breaking the kiss, she began kissing Raven's neck again, punctuating each word with a kiss. "I am moving as fast as we both want to, Raven."

Raven moved her hands to her lower lips, doing as she had seen Starfire do, and opening herself, letting the water flow over her clitoris and her opening, and moaning quietly as the feeling overtook her. Starfire was licking and suckling Raven's nipples as Raven began to gently rub her clitoris, aiding the water's work. Her body felt taut, and her heart was racing. Raven looked at Starfire, who was hungrily licking her nipples, and saw that Starfire's free hand was between her own legs, as Starfire pleasured herself alongside Raven.

She continued the motion, rubbing harder and faster as she went, feeling her body near the brink. "Star... fire... I'm about to... to..."

Raven gasped, as Starfire's hand that had been in her own body moved quickly to Raven's, brushing Raven's hand away and resuming it's work, slick with Starfire's wetness and pushing Raven over the edge immediately. Raven's hips bucked again, rubbing her body against Starfire's waiting hand. Raven could barely breathe as the orgasm continued, Starfire kissing her neck and rubbing her hand against Raven's bucking hips. Raven had never been able to continue pleasuring herself during orgasm, and Star's continuing touches would not let her body stop.

When the orgasm finally faded, Raven felt exhausted, but euphoric. Starfire kissed her over and over, laying in the tub, with Raven's scent all around them. Raven found that she could barely move, aside from returning the frenzied kisses. Starfire kissed her lovingly for a few moments, then pulled away, smiling at her. She helped Raven to her feet. Raven felt unstable, her legs shaking and wobbly from the intense orgasm. She leaned against Starfire for support, as she teleported them back to her room.

The girls dried themselves quickly, between plenty of smiles and kisses. Returning to Raven's bed, they lay next to each other, kissing gently and feeling happy. Raven finally asked. "You said you wanted to go slowly. Starfire. I didn't want to make you move faster, but this was pretty sudden. Are you ok with this?"

Starfire smiled, hugging Raven close and kissing her once more. "Yes, I am certain. What we have done feels right, Raven. I do not regret anything. I will let you rest and meditate. I must go speak to Robin and inform him that you and I are together."

Raven hugged Starfire close, not wanting to let her go. Starfire didn't struggle, holding Raven as well, and kissing her gently. Raven finally smiled and let the girl go, knowing that the team leader needed to know that they were dating. "Starfire, don't be too specific about what happened. Just tell him that we are dating."

Starfire nodded. "Of course. I do not wish to embarrass you. You are my best friend, and more, Raven. I will return in time."

Raven kissed Starfire once more,and watched her leave the room. She locked the door with her powers, and finally felt her body start to relax. Starfire had touched her. Raven had orgasmed right in front of Starfire, and with Starfire's hand on her. Raven's whole body felt warm, and she was so happy that she was having no problems controlling herself. She smiled, laying back in her bed, and letting sleep overtake her. Everything was so perfect.

* * *

Raven meditated for a few hours, calming her euphoria and suppressing her powers again. She was amazed that there had been no outbursts of power, but she'd never dealt with lust or sexual feelings before, and so wasn't sure what sort of effect such feelings had on her powers. After everything was done, Raven stepped down from her meditative levitation, and concentrated, sensing the positions of the Titans in the tower. Starfire was in her own room, happily reading something. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games in the operations room. Robin was walking down the hallway towards Raven's room, feeling nervous about something.

Raven sighed. He was obviously coming to talk to her, and he probably knew about Starfire. Raven walked to her door, fully clothed by now, and opened it just as Robin was about to knock. He stopped suddenly, surprised by the timing. Raven spoke first. "What is it?"

Robin looked at her for a moment, but Raven allowed him the privacy of not just scanning his mind to read his thoughts. When he spoke, he sounded uncharacteristically nervous. "Raven, I need to talk to you about... Starfire."

Raven sighed, having known it was coming. She hesitated a moment, then stepped aside, willing to let Robin into her room for the sake of privacy. "Don't touch anything."

Robin walked into the room, and jumped slightly as Raven closed the door, locking it instinctively. Raven walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Robin stood in the middle of the floor, but tried to maintain some air of leadership. "Raven, we need to talk about your dating Starfire. Firstly, I need to know that you understand that dating Starfire can't affect your actions as a team member. You need to be able to let her fight on her own, if someone else needs the help."

Raven nodded, then spoke in a flat, emotionless voice. "Robin, I might be unused to being in a relationship, but I will continue to fight with the team as normal."

Robin continued, his confidence growing as Raven didn't throw him forcibly out of the window. "Secondly, Raven, I'm ok with your relationship. Cyborg would probably be fine with it also. Beastboy might go a little nuts, but that we can deal with. What you two can't do is show that kind of affection in public. As sad as it is, most people won't agree with your relationship, and we can't have a public uprising against the Titans."

"I understand that as well, Robin. For your part, I would like you to avoid telling Cyborg or Beastboy until Starfire and I agree on a way to break it to them. I don't want Beastboy peeping on us, at the very least." Raven's voice had a slightly irritated tone. She couldn't help the anger at a world that would forbid her from seeing the girl she had grown so close to.

"Lastly, once everything is out in the open, try to keep the public displays of affection low during Titans business. Even though you may feel that the Tower is a safe place to do all that, seeing you kiss Starfire during a meeting would likely distract Beastboy and possibly Cyborg for quite some time."

"Not to mention yourself." Raven had felt the dirty thoughts enter Robin's mind as he mentioned the kissing, and felt the need to remind him of it.

"Right. Anyway, can I have your assurance that you two will at least keep a professional facade?" Robin tried to stay confident and in control.

Raven nodded. "I will try. I'll pass the message along to Starfire as well."

Robin shook his head. "She has already agreed."

Robin paused for a moment, looking down at the floor, and Raven felt his sadness and loss even without trying to read his mind. "Raven... I know I've lost my chance with her, but... Be good to her. She deserves happiness."

Raven stood, and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes as he looked at her. "Robin, I'm sorry that I... stole her from you. I know that you were interested in her. I will do everything I can to make her happy."

Robin nodded, sighing heavily. "Well, I'm going to go train a while. ...Thanks."

Raven watched as Robin left the room, almost pitying him. She knew how strong an attraction that Starfire could generate in a person, and the idea of Starfire being stolen from her would break her heart. Raven sighed, concentrating a moment, and teleporting into Starfire's room.

Starfire looked up as Raven appeared, and smiled. "You may use the door, Raven. No one will suspect anything of it."

Raven smiled back, happy to see Starfire again, even if it had only been a few hours. "I know. But this was faster."

Raven crawled across Starfire's bed, laying next to her and kissing her once, looking at the Tamaranian book. She couldn't read any of the text, of course. "What are you reading?"

Starfire closed the book, sighing. "It is the laws concerning royal behavior for Tamaran. I was uncertain what would happen to the And'r dynasty should I fail to produce and heir. I am still uncertain. I believe the rulership of Tamaran would go to my k'norfka Galefor's closest relative."

"Is it bad that we can't... make an heir for you?" Raven didn't want to cause problems for Starfire's entire world, just because she wanted to be with her.

Starfire smiled, kissing Raven gently. "Of course it is not bad. Galefor's family is full of good people, and I may still have an heir with a courtesan, if I must. Do not worry."

The girls lay together for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. Starfire spoke after a time. "Raven, this morning's... activity... has made my breasts full again. Would you like to feed once more?"

Raven nodded, pulling Starfire's shirt up gently, leaving the metal collar on. She smiled up at Starfire, as she lowered her lips to her breast. Suddenly, she was stopped by the sound of the Tower's alarm system. Both girls sighed heavily, denied of their pleasures, but dutifully made themselves presentable and teleported to the operations room.

* * *

Robin was already there, as were Beastboy and Cyborg. If anyone was curious as to why the girls teleported in together, no one mentioned it. The screen flashed to life, displaying a map of the orbital space around Earth. Robin looked over the data momentarily.

"Starfire, Waynetech's orbital sensor platforms just detected a humanoid figure approaching from space. It's female, slightly taller than you, and glowing purple."

Starfire's eyes glowed slightly. "It is my sister. We must prepare for the battle, yes?"

Robin nodded. "That wouldn't be a bad idea, but let's see what she has to say first. Your battles with her often cause a lot of collateral damage."

The Titans looked around the roof, as Raven's teleportation bubble faded around them. It was a clear and calm afternoon, as the sun lowered itself towards the horizon. A gentle breeze drifted across the rooftop, and Raven smiled as Starfire's hair danced in the wind. It wasn't long before another Tamaranian girl, just as beautiful, but in a much different way, landed on the rooftop, keeping a healthy distance from the others. Unlike Starfire, she wore armor over most of her body. Her clothing, a simple top and skirt like Starfire's, was black instead of pink. Her skin was only half a shade darker, but her hair was black as well. She had an older look about her, if she was human one would place her as in her late teens or even early twenties. She wore a smug smile, and exuded a constant aura of confidence.

"Hello, little sister. It's been a while." Blackfire was making herself look as nonthreatening as possible. She certainly wasn't posed for fighting, anyway.

Starfire, however, was. Her eyes glowed green and her hands held Starbolts. "It has not been long enough! Why are you here, you were banished!"

Blackfire's voice was thick with condescension. "Oh, but you banished me from Tamaran, sister dear, not Earth. Besides, I'm here to help you, not hurt you."

"With what do you intend to help me? I do not need your assistance!"

Blackfire walked across the roof, towards Starfire. Raven and the other Titans tensed, waiting for one of them to throw a shot at the other. Instead, the boys were puzzled and Raven finally comprehending as Blackfire looked her sister over from head to toe, then especially studiously looked at her chest. "If you don't need it now, you will soon. I remembered that you shot at me with your eyes when we last fought, so I figured your transformation had already happened. I'm not to late, am I? You haven't had to waste X'hal's gift?"

Starfire's eyes and hands faded, and she looked worried instead of angry. "Please, let us discuss this in private. Cyborg knows Tamaranian, and I do not wish you to give away information."

Smiling at her sister's nervousness, Blackfire nodded. "Of course. Humans are so dull anyway, they don't deserve the kind of talk we have to have."

Starfire looked to Robin. "Robin, I must speak privately with Blackfire. Do you promise that my room is private?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, of course it is. Raven, take them there. We'll be in Operations, Starfire."

Raven walked over to the sisters, and teleported all three girls to Starfire's room. The black shape faded, and Blackfire looked around, amused.

"Pink, everywhere. You don't have to match the same color to everything, Kori." Blackfire seemed a bit more comfortable, now that the combined might of the Titans wasn't staring her in the face.

"You speak of the Grebnaxlorg. I do not need your assistance." Starfire's voice was sort of quiet, and Raven wasn't sure why she would be acting like that. Why not just tell her sister to leave?

Blackfire laughed, flying behind her sister and reaching around her, hands on her breasts. She looked at Raven for a reaction. Raven kept her face deadpan, though in her mind, jealousy flared. "But you are so full, sister, surely you need someone. I am more than willing to perform the Grebnaxlorg ritual with you. You wouldn't want to go against X'hal's wishes, would you?"

Raven couldn't help but speak. "This coming from a thief and usurper like yourself?"

Blackfire looked at Raven as if she was nothing worth considering even intelligent. "X'hal forbids theft from people, Raven. Centaurens are not people. Anyway, I was the rightful heir to the throne anyway, after my parents died."

"I... I already have someone to perform the Grebnaxlorg, sister. I do not need your help." Starfire pulled Blackfire's hands off of her, and pushed her away.

Blackfire looked at Raven. "Her? You are letting a human do it? How demeaning."

"But you have been away from Tamaran for a long time! Surely you must have relied on others!"

Blackfire frowned. "Yes, but I didn't enjoy it. At first the Gordanians were more than pleased to do it to their second prize, then I escaped and returned to Tamaran, where a courtesan did it. After words, in PRISON," Blackfire spat the word, obviously still irritated with Starfire's complicity in her capture, " I relied on my cellmate. After returning to Tamaran, I ordered a different courtesan each night to do it, then after you banished me, I ended up resorting to Glgrdsklechhh."

Raven and Starfire both cringed at the image. Blackfire frowned. "He's a decent sklurtch. He was very kind about it. Though to be honest, he's not exactly male. He's asexual. That's the only reason it wasn't sinful."

At the word sinful, both Raven and Blackfire caught a twinge of guilt pass over Starfire's face. Blackfire cooed. "Oooh, you've been doing something bad, haven't you? Did you have to waste Her gift before you could ask your little human here?"

Starfire shook her head. "I have done nothing wrong. I have not wasted the gift at all."

Blackfire looked her over, and shrugged. "Fine, keep your secrets. I just wanted to help you anyway. Plus, I needed the help, and I thought you would be much better at this than Glgrdsklechhh is."

Raven frowned. "You are producing milk also? Why would Starfire want to feed from you?"

Blackfire sighed. "Because she is my sister, and because she is very... kind, I think is the word humans use."

Starfire seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Sister, I think it may be best if we do feed from each other. However, give me a moment to discuss things with Raven."

Raven walked quickly towards Starfire, and teleported them both immediately to her room. "What? You want her to do it? Why?"

Starfire looked hurt by Raven's angry tone, and Raven tried to calm herself. When she spoke again, her voice was calmer. "I'm... sorry, Starfire. I just... I can't picture losing that closeness."

Starfire smiled sadly. "But Blackfire is correct, though she does not know what about. I have been sinful, dating the girl who is feeding from me. If Blackfire does the feeding, then X'hal will be happy, and we may still be together."

Raven sighed. "Starfire, I don't want to press against your religious beliefs, but I don't like the idea of never tasting your milk again. I love it so much, Starfire."

Starfire smiled sadly. "Please, let us just try to see if it will work this way. I will allow you one more taste, yes?"

Starfire pulled up her shirt, and Raven obediently leaned down and suckled gently, pulling a bit of milk from each nipple, and tasting it once more. She couldn't force Starfire to give up her religion, not when a viable alternative was right there. She just wished it wasn't like this.

Swallowing, Raven kissed Starfire deeply, and hugged her close. Starfire held Raven for a moment, then pulled away. "I must get back to my sister. You are not angry, are you?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I know that it's not cheating, and I know that it's part of your religion. I will try to do without."

Raven focused, teleporting both of them back to Starfire's room. Blackfire was still just standing around and waiting. "Well, sister? Have you decided?"

Starfire nodded. "I will feed from you, and you will feed from me. However, I must insist that Raven be present, as protection, in case you use this time to attack me."

Blackfire cringed. "If that's what it takes, then fine. Don't look at me, human."

Irritated by the girl's distaste for humans, Raven made a point of watching as Blackfire undid her costume's top, taking longer than Starfire usually did, due to all the armor. Her breasts were more mature than Starfire's, and somewhat larger. She smiled, pushing her sister backwards onto the bed, and crawling over her, and aggressively pressing her nipple to Starfire's lips. Raven tried to ignore the disgust she felt from watching this, as Starfire began the ritual, her face showing how little she liked the taste.

Blackfire seemed to enjoy the feeling of a Tamaranian feeding from her again, and in only a few minutes, long and tortuous minutes for Raven, Blackfire was emptied. When Blackfire pulled away, Starfire coughed, as if she detested the duty. "Ugh, it is very bad, sister."

Blackfire frowned. "How rude. Now, take off your top, and let me finish the ritual. Neither of us have to like it, little sister, but it's X'hal's will."

Starfire looked at Raven sadly, as she removed her collar and shirt. Raven felt hungry, looking at her love's chest, exposed and full like that. Blackfire licked her lips as well, apparently hungry from her trip. Starfire's voice was full of irritation. "Feed, Sister. Do not take so much time."

Blackfire lowered her face, and began to feed, though apparently pretty roughly, as Starfire clenched her teeth. Starfire looked at Raven, over her sister's head, and smiled weakly. Raven forced a smile as well. She was glad that Starfire had found a way to reconcile her faith with their relationship, but she was extremely jealous of Blackfire.

After a minute or two of rough suckling, Blackfire pulled away from Starfire's reddened and empty breast. "Mmm, very sweet. No wonder your little human friend didn't object."

Starfire looked disgusted by Blackfire's commentary, though it was technically polite to call a girl's milk sweet. "Please, do not talk. Just continue."

Blackfire quickly and roughly drained Starfire's other breast, then pulled away, grinning. "Fine, we're done. I'll need a place to stay while we do this, Sister."

Raven cut in. "We will have to talk to Robin about that. Dress yourselves, and we will go talk to them."

A few moments later, the three girls appeared out of Raven's teleportation, in the Operations room. It was quickly explained in a very vague sense that Blackfire needed to stay in the Tower for a while, while observing a religious ritual with Starfire. Hardly able to deny Starfire's religion, Robin allowed Blackfire to use Terra's old room. Blackfire went to go get comfortable in her new room, and Starfire and Raven went to Raven's room.

* * *

Raven closed the door behind her, locking it, and sighed heavily. Starfire sat on Raven's bed, and looked at the floor. There was a heavy tension in the air. Raven spoke first. "So... she did it."

Starfire nodded. "She did. It was most unenjoyable. Her milk always tastes so sour, and when she feeds, she bites and hurts. I do not like it."

Raven began undressing Starfire as she spoke. "Still, it keeps you from sinning. Though I do wish you'd forget about that and just let me feed. I'm going to miss it, Starfire."

Starfire lifted her arms, letting Raven pull her shirt off. "I cannot simply forget about it, Raven. Please understand."

Raven unclasped Starfire's skirt, and tossed it aside, and then phased out of her own costume, laying next to her new girlfriend. "I do understand. I just don't like it. Look what she did to your nipples."

Raven gently caressed and blew her breath across Starfire's reddened and injured nipples. Starfire shivered, then smiled. "Raven, you are so very kind to me. I am happy that we are together, even if you can not feed from me."

Raven moved upwards, kissing Starfire lovingly, and the girls held each other for a moment. Raven's stomach made a growling noise, and Starfire giggled. "You are hungry? I wish I could provide for you. Perhaps we should have dinner?"

Raven shook her head. "I'm not hungry for food, I want your milk. I'll eat later."

Starfire began to object. "You should not starve yoursel-mmmmMM..."

Raven cut Starfire's speech off by kissing her deeply, their tongues dancing as they kissed again and again, wanting and needing each other desperately. AS they kissed, their passion and excitement growing, Raven felt Starfire's hand move, reaching around Raven's back and caressing her lips. Raven moaned as Starfire continued kissing her.

Starfire's fingers gently rubbed Raven's labia, playing through the small diamond of hair, and building Raven's arousal quickly. Raven pressed her own hand down between herself and Starfire, finally reaching Starfire's tuft of hair, and cautiously running her fingers through it. She had never touched Starfire so personally before, and she felt nervous. Starfire's gentle moan of anticipation helped build Raven's confidence, and she pressed further, rubbing her thin fingers across the alien's hot skin, feeling her slick wetness already on her lips. Raven moved her fingers back and forth, feeling more and more brave as Starfire reacted to her touches. She moved her hands slightly, and slipped her index finger between Starfire's lips, enticing a gasp from the girl, as she broke the kiss and started breathing heavily. Raven kissed Starfire's neck delicately and lovingly, as she moved her finger through the slick and hot folds. She quickly found Starfire's clitoris, and began slowly and gently, rubbing cautiously.

Starfire's hand followed suit, lubricating with Raven's wetness, and then moving across her sensitive spots. Raven gasped at the feeling, kissing Starfire deeply again, before breaking the kiss so that they could both continue their heavy breathing. Raven could feel a lot of heat from Starfire's body, and it made her feel wonderful to realize that she was providing her lover such pleasure.

The girls continued their motions, moving faster and more roughly as they both approached orgasm. Raven could feel that Starfire was closer than she was, and so she sped up her finger, rubbing Starfire quickly and strongly. She felt Starfire's body tense up for a moment, and then release, as Starfire cried out in pleasure, her body shaking as she orgasmed powerfully. Raven kept rubbing the girl, and felt herself go over the edge into her own orgasm, as Starfire's body flexed and shook under hers.

As their climaxes faded, the girls lay together, spent and exhausted. They kissed repeatedly and lovingly, as they continued to gently rub each other, not wanting to be parted from the feeling. Raven finally removed her hand from Starfire, then wondered for a moment what to do with her wet fingers. She couldn't see just wiping them on the bedsheets or anything like that. Starfire was watching her, smiling as she guessed Raven's dilemma. Starfire raised her own fingers to her lips, licking them clean, and staring at Raven as she did so. Raven was surprised to find it so erotic. She brought her own fingers to her own lips, and licked Starfire's wetness from them, tasting her for the first time, and loving every second. The girls kissed once again.

"Raven, that was wonderful. Your hand is most skilled, and I am very content."

Raven smiled. "I am as well. You make me so happy, Starfire. I never thought I could be like this with anyone."

Starfire yawned, then smiled. "You do not mind if I sleep here, do you? The day has tired me."

Raven kissed Starfire again. "Of course not. Go to sleep, I will be right here with you."

Raven watched Starfire as she slept for a moment, and smiled. Though she had worried that Blackfire's intrusion would ruin her relationship, it hadn't done much against it. Still, Raven didn't care for Blackfire's treatment of Starfire, and didn't want anyone else drinking her milk, as ridiculous as it sounded. She vowed to find some way to fix things, so that Starfire was entirely hers again, and so that they could be happy together again. She kissed the sleeping girl once more, and saw Starfire smile in her sleep.

Raven cuddled close to Starfire, and let sleep take her as well.

* * *

Author's note: Agh! That was weird to write, with Blackfire feeding. Ew. Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying the story. It's getting towards the end now, but there are a few chapters to go. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Outing

A/N: Ok! Not too long this time, but I figured you all would like another chapter by now. Less sexual stuff in this chapter though :( I know you are sad. But still, sometimes plot is important! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Raven awoke happily, looking at her loving girlfriend next to her and still feeling a bit tender below from the night before. She kissed Starfire's forehead, not seeking to wake her, and then cuddled back down under the covers, savoring the warmth. Raven looked over Starfire's body, smiling as she realized that everything she saw was open to her. A set of small bruises around Starfire's nipples caught her eye, however, and she sighed.

Starfire stirred slightly, then sighed in her sleep as well. She mouthed the word "Raven", as she went through some dream or another. Raven smiled. Raven reached out, gently caressing Starfire's breasts, then testing them a moment. Starfire was full again, her activity last night likely helping. The activity with Raven. The loving, passionate moments they shared made this milk. The milk was much more Raven's than it was Blackfire's.

Raven reached around Starfire's neck and kissed her lips. Starfire furrowed her brows a minute, then grinned without opening them. She put her arms around Raven's waist and the girls held each other close, kissing deeply and lovingly for a few moments. Finally, Starfire broke the kisses, and smiled at Raven. "How did you sleep, dearest Raven?"

Raven kissed Starfire again, not willing to be parted so easily, and then smiled. "I slept very well. Last night was perfect."

Starfire giggled, blushing slightly. "It was. There is more that we could do, however..."

Raven smiled. "We will do everything, don't worry."

"Mmm." Starfire nuzzled against Raven, and kissed her neck. Raven savored the sensation a moment, but had to break the mood. Sex isn't what she wanted right now. Well, it wasn't ALL that she wanted anyway.

"Starfire, Your sister doesn't know how much you produce, right?"

Starfire frowned at the mention of her sister. "No, she does not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she thinks you are deficient in so many ways, why not let her think you are bad at producing milk as well? I'll take all the milk you make overnight, and she can just have one feeding a day." Raven looked into Starfire's eyes hopefully.

Starfire smiled, her eyes showing that she loved the idea. "Raven, I do long for you to feed from me again. But X'hal..."

Raven cut her off. "What we do won't be the ritual. You can do that with Blackfire. You can just feed me, because you care for me and want us to be happy."

Starfire smiled wryly. "Very well. I enjoy your feeding too much to disagree, and I do not believe that X'hal could wish to deny me such happiness. Please, Raven, drink from me."

Raven wasted no time moving her lips to Starfire's slightly bruised nipples, and carefully taking one into her mouth, suckling gently and lovingly. Starfire cooed as Raven began, her pleasure at having someone she cared for do this seemed immeasurable.

The milk began to flow into Raven's mouth, and it tasted as wonderful as anything Raven had ever tasted. She'd missed only one feeding, but she had become so hungry for feeding again that this equated to pure heaven. She moaned as her body shivered from the release of so much desire.

The feeding was long, as Raven savored every drop of Starfire's milk. Both girls obviously loved the feeding, and by the end the scent of their arousal filled the room. Raven drank the last drop, then moved her lips upwards, kissing Starfire deeply and lovingly, unable to wait any longer. The kiss lasted a long time, and when Raven finally pulled away, Starfire giggled. "I could taste my milk on your tongue, Raven. Is it always so sweet?"

Raven smiled, blushing slightly. "Yes, it's perfect. Everything about you is."

After another few moments of loving kisses, Raven spoke again. "You were so full today. Was it... last night that did it?"

Starfire nodded, her hands gently caressing Raven's rear. "Yes, I believe it was our lovemaking that has filled me. It is physical activity like any other, and what we have done has exhausted me."

"Love... making? Starfire..."

Starfire suddenly blushed. "Oh! Do not mind my words. Anyway, I must quickly go and meet my sister. She will come to my room if I do not perform the ritual with her early enough, and then see that I am not there."

Raven sighed, the word choice by Starfire still bothering her. Not that she saw a problem with loving Starfire, or being loved by her, but saying it out loud already seemed like rushing things even farther than they already had. Dating was one thing, but confessing love?

Starfire appeared in her room in a few seconds, Raven's teleportation successful. Raven kissed her gently on the lips, and teleported herself back to her room, wordlessly. Raven appeared in her own room again, and then sat down on the bed, sighing. Her life had made so much more sense before the Grebnaxlorg had started. She was Raven; she was "the dark one", or "the goth", and no one questioned that. She didn't have a fixation on breastfeeding, she didn't have a new girlfriend who may or may not already love her, and she didn't have a future sister in law who did very strange things to her girlfriend. Raven sighed again.

She looked down over her still-naked body, and smiled. She felt beautiful, since she was beautiful in Starfire's eyes. She reached down, tentatively touching herself. She was still a bit sore and tender from the night before. She smiled, feeling stupid for exploring herself like this, but also happy to be in a relationship with such a loving person. Raven continued smiling as she went to the shower to clean up from the previous night.

After a relatively brief and cheerless shower, compared to the last few she'd had, Raven dried herself off and got dressed, heading out into the hallway to see the other Titans for a while. She'd been so focused on Starfire the past few days that they had to be getting suspicious. She stepped through the doors of the Operations room, into three teenaged boys teasing and laughing like idiots.

* * *

Cyborg was reading from some tabloid, a grin on his face and in his voice. "The two Titans seemingly enjoyed a fine dinner together, though Starfire seemed to have worked up an appetite; she ate both a lobster and a steak!"

Cyborg laughed. "What were y'all doing to work up such an appetite, Robin?"

Robin noticed Raven come in. "Hey Raven. My date with Starfire showed up in the tabloids, and these guys won't let go of it."

Raven used her powers to draw the magazine over to herself, and looked at it. It was one of those daily celebrity gossip papers. The picture on the front showed Starfire eating food in a frenzy, with Robin siting nearby looking a little embarrassed. She half-smiled. "You both look good in civilian clothes. How'd the date go?"

Robin smirked. "Depends on who you ask."

Beastboy grabbed the paper, flipping through it. "Dude! I'm not anywhere in here! What do I have to do to get some credit?"

Cyborg held Raven's shoulder, and pushed Beastboy and Raven together, grinning stupidly. "Do what Robin did! Take a girl out!"

Raven nearly growled, and Beastboy blanched. "Eh... Maybe I'll ask Blackfire or something. That'd be even more of a story, right?"

"Ask me what?" Blackfire entered the room, grinning smugly, with Starfire walking behind her and looking mildly ill. Blackfire strode confidently into the group of Titans, holding herself like a banner. "What would be a story?"

Beastboy looked like he's been caught in a crime, and handed her the paper, laughing nervously. "Uh, just a joke. Robin got caught dating Star, and I wanted some attention too."

Blackfire looked through the paper, and laughed. "Hungry, was she? I guess so. Anyway, I think it would be a much bigger story if I were to date Robin as well, don't you, Sister?"

Starfire turned her head, trying to look miffed. "He would not even consider it! Besides, if the papers found that he was dating both of us, it would make the Titans look bad."

Blackfire floated up, wrapping herself around Robin, much to his embarrassment. "C'mon, you want to take me out to dinner, don't you? I promise that I'll do everything Starfire did that night, and more."

Raven focused a moment, pulling Blackfire away from Robin with her powers. "You will not do anything that Starfire did that night. Stop being antagonistic."

The black power faded, and Blackfire laughed. "Fine. What is there to eat around here, anyway? I'm hungry, since I didn't have a decent breakfast with the drinks around here."

Starfire frowned, apparently thinking it rude of her sister to mention it. "I do not wish to eat. I do not feel well. Something I have had this morning has had a disagreement with me."

The sisters looked at each other angrily for a moment, then Blackfire shrugged, opening the fridge and looking through it's contents. The other Titans, excluding Raven of course, had no idea what had just been said, but gathered that they shouldn't ask questions.

"Aaaanyway, why don't we just go out as a team for breakfast? That way we don't have to cook, and everyone can eat as much or as little as they want." Beastboy seemed to want to dispel the awkward sibling rivalry.

Blackfire had already started pulling ingredients out of the fridge, however. She spoke with her head inside the appliance, while still removing food. "No, I'd rather just -ooh, mustard- cook here. I was a royal servant on Drenthax IV for a while, and -milk would be good, wouldn't it, Star?- and I learned to cook while I was there."

The other Titans watched, as Blackfire began preparing what looked to be a really strange dish. Since she was focusing on cooking, and not annoying her sister for once, they decided to let her do that. The Titans went and sat on the long black couch in the center of the room. Cyborg grinned again. "So, Star, you and Robin, huh?"

Starfire smiled nervously. "Yes, we went on a date together. This surprises you?"

Cyborg shook his head, laughing. "It surprises me that Robin had the guts to ask. It took you years, man."

"It's not something I wanted to rush into." Robin sounded vaguely irritated.

"Dude, I just realized that now there's three guys and three girls on the team. If Robin has Starfire, then who goes with me and who goes with Cyborg?" Beastboy grinned widely, raising his eyebrows at Raven.

Raven frowned. "Who says that we have to date anyone on the team? I could date... uh... that goth kid."

Beastboy laughed. "You don't even know his name, Raven. C'mon, you know you think I'm hot."

"I'm already taken as well, Beastboy. Looks like either Blackfire or Cyborg for you."

"Yo! I know you aren't sayin' he should go for me!" Cyborg jumped up, waving his arms in front of him in a dismissive manner.

Starfire jumped up from the couch and giggled happily. "Oh! That would be a most amusing combination!

Ignoring the taunting, Beastboy looked at Raven with mock suspicion. "You're already taken? By who? I haven't seen you with anyone."

Raven's face showed no emotion at all. "That's because I'm better at keeping a secret than Robin."

Beastboy shrugged. "Well, if not you, and definitely not Cyborg, then how about it, Blackfire?"

Blackfire laughed. "Maybe if you grow up a bit."

Beastboy pouted, a little put off by everyone making fun of him.

Raven spoke up. "Maybe Starfire can take you out once, Beastboy. That way it will look like we just go out in pairs occasionally, and dispel the rumor that she and Robin are a serious couple."

Beastboy grinned. "A pity date? I'll take it."

Starfire giggled.

"Ok kids, breakfast is ready. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's pretty good. Probably." Blackfire held up a large serving platter, full of a greenish yellow blob of goo. The Titans hadn't been paying attention to what she had used to cook it, but it didn't look good.

Everyone took fairly meager portions, particularly Raven and Starfire, but Blackfire took a full plate. It wasn't bad food, the texture was awful and slimy, but the taste was very nice. The Titans ate silently, everyone trying to figure out what exactly they were eating.

After everyone was done, Robin felt the need to ask. "Ok Blackfire, what was that?"

Blackfire made a weird noise as she tried to approximate the language of Drenthax IV. "Hrggl'esklrrtct. It's as close as I could get with Earth ingredients, anyway. It's just a normal breakfast food there. You get used to the slime after a while."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed, and her tone got suspicious. "Raven, why did you eat so little?"

Raven's expression didn't change. "It wasn't good."

Blackfire's suspicions didn't seem to be allayed. "Hm. I think you had other food before now. You know you shouldn't have."

Starfire frowned. "Sister, I do not think that this is approp-"

"No one asked you what you think, Kori. Just because you'd prefer your little friend here do the ceremony with you, doesn't mean that X'hal would prefer it. I'm your sister; you know family is supposed to come first."

Starfire's eyes glowed. "I will do the ritual with whomever I wish to, Sister!"

The boys were suddenly very on edge, as the atmosphere of the room changed. Robin had secretly pulled an explosive disc, hoping to catch Blackfire off guard if she attacked, and Cyborg was eying everyone carefully. Raven was tense as well, but for a different reason. When Starfire got angry, she tended not to pay attention to what she was saying.

"You will do what is right, Sister, and that means performing it with me!" Blackfire's eyes glowed as well, and her hands had faint wisps of purple energy around them.

Starfire floated into the air, her eyes and hands glowing brightly. "Having Raven perform the Grebnaxlorg feels right, and that is all that I need to know!"

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Grebnaxlorg? Starfire, does that mean what I think it-"

"Don't translate it. At least, not to the others." Raven's voice was full of irritation, and carried not a small amount of threat.

Starfire, as if suddenly becoming aware of what she'd said, immediately calmed herself and landed again. Blackfire, without a willing opponent, did the same. Starfire spoke carefully and with worry. "Yes, do not translate. I do not wish the specifics of the ritual known."

Cyborg seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Don't worry about it. Whatever y'all do behind closed doors is your business."

"Oh, so you haven't told them what it means, have you, Sister? Maybe your little boyfriend Robin should know about this, hmm?" Blackfire's voice was taunting and devious.

Robin shook his head. "No, I don't. Look, if Starfire wants to keep it secret, let it stay secret. Anyway, we've got combat practice this morning, so everyone go prepare. Starfire and Raven, I need to talk to you. The rest of you leave."

Blackfire, irritated with being ordered around but having nowhere else to go if she was forced to leave the tower, obeyed, walking out of the room with the others. Robin sighed, and sat silent for a moment, as if considering his words carefully. "Firstly, Starfire, don't get so angry at Blackfire. We can't afford the kind of repair bills that your fights would generate."

Starfire nodded, smiling. "I will try to be more calm, Robin."

Robin continued. "Secondly, and I'll only ask once, but what does Grebnaxlorg mean?"

Starfire hesitated, looking at Raven. Raven sighed. "It's up to you if you want to tell him. He knows enough already."

"It is... well... grebnax are these." She indicated her breasts. "Lorg means 'to feed'."

Robin's eyes widened, then he looked at both girl's faces. Neither seemed to be lying. "Ok, so that was unexpected. Why are you even lactating?"

Starfire looked at Raven, as she didn't know the word. Raven looked towards Robin. "Apparently it's a thing with Tamaranian girls. They produce milk for three months, then are dry for six. A female family member or friend is supposed to feed from them."

Starfire cut in. "Male children may as well, but not past five zinthars."

Raven nodded. "So, in order to comply with her religious beliefs, I've been doing that. It's sort of what led to the other thing. Our dating, I mean."

Robin nodded slowly, taking the story in. "Ok. Like Cyborg said, what you do behind closed doors is your own business. I assume Blackfire is also here for the same reason?"

Starfire frowned. "She told me this morning that she had only a week left of producing. I must continue until then. Perhaps in another six months she will have found another person to do it."

Robin looked a little grossed out, but kept his composure. "Ok then. So Cyborg probably knows basically what is going on from his knowing Tamaranian, and I know now. I wouldn't tell Beastboy if you can help it."

"No, I wouldn't either." Raven seemed pretty adamant on that point.

"Fine. Anyway, you two go get ready for combat practice. It starts in half an hour. See you outside then."

* * *

Combat practice went well and with few interruptions or difficulties. Most of the time was spent testing out Blackfire's abilities, and seeing if she would be a good addition to the team, if she stayed in the tower for long. She wasn't a Titan yet, by any stretch, but she was still able to fight alongside them.

Though the practice had gone well, it was quite grueling, and afterwards Raven returned to her room, sweating under her heavy cloak and tight costume. She had left early, as the others were talking to Blackfire, arguing over some petty mistake she had made.

Raven reached her room, and took a quick shower. She had only just finished drying off as a knock came at her door. She focused a moment, and found with surprise that it was Blackfire. She quickly pulled her costume from the floor and put it on, then answered the door. Blackfire had her typical smug look. Raven kept her face deadpan. "Yes?"

Blackfire grinned, almost flirty in her actions. "May I come in?"

Raven didn't move. "No."

"Aww, but you let my sister in all the time. In fact, she's been sleeping in here for days."

Raven's facade of emotionlessness broke, and her face showed her surprise. "What? How did you-?"

Blackfire's smug grin showed how proud she was of her little victory. "The Tower monitors everyone's location with the communicators. Starfire wears hers all the time, I guess. Unless..." Blackfire leaned over, her face inches from Raven's, and looking into her eyes. "Unless she doesn't wear anything while she's here."

Raven was getting irritated with this snooping girl. "Fine, come in."

Blackfire stepped inside, as Raven allowed her to do so. Raven closed and locked the door behind her. Blackfire looked around curiously. "So, this is your room? It fits you, I guess. Anyway, tell me about Starfire sleeping in here."

Raven's body was surrounded in small, flamelike black power, as she wrestled with the temptation to beat Blackfire into submission with her powers. "She sleeps here. You already know that. What else is there to know?"

Blackfire walked across the room, sitting on Raven's bed. "There's only one bed. It can't be as innocent as you are trying to make it seem."

Raven frowned. "What are you implying?"

Blackfire lay down on Raven's bed, stretching out luxuriously. "I'm implying that you started feeding from my sister, and since you are a human and are incapable of seeing that Grebnaxlorg is not sexual, you started to want her."

Raven half-smiled. "You know, if that's true, you are now laying in the bed that we would use for that."

Blackfire quickly got up from the bed, brushing herself off as if to cleanse herself. "Anyway, how much of it is true, Raven? What do you and my sister do behind closed doors?"

"Nothing. I feed from her, and we get tired, and go to sleep. That's all."

A knock came at the door, and Raven was irritated enough to just open it without seeing who it was. The door opened to reveal Starfire, who didn't even bother to look around before throwing her arms around Raven and kissing her deeply. Raven's eyes widened, but then the kiss overwhelmed her surprise, and she put her arms around Starfire, letting herself melt into the kiss.

After a moment, Starfire broke the kiss, and smiled at Raven. "Oh, it is so wonderful that we can-- What is my sister doing here?"

Blackfire grinned. "I was being told that you and Raven are completely innocent and have done nothing romantic at all."

Raven sighed, closing the door and locking it once again. "So fine, I lied. What are you going to do with the information?"

Blackfire walked over to Raven, standing just a little too close, and smiling deviously. "More importantly, what would you do to keep me from telling everyone?"

Raven's eyes glowed white. "This."

Blackfire was knocked powerfully away from Raven as the black telekinetic power smashed into her. She crashed into the wall, knocking books from the shelves and making a sizable dent. Blackfire stood shakily, and looked up, then halted her aggressive stance, seeing Raven's glowing white eyes and billowing cloak, as well as Starfire's glowing hands and eyes. She sat back down against the wall, hoping to dissuade combat that she couldn't win.

"Fine, so what now? I obviously can't tell anyone, even if my little sister is a dirty little klorbag. Seriously, Kori, you know this isn't how Grebnaxlorg is supposed to be."

Starfire calmed herself. "I know that, sister, but it feels... right."

Blackfire stood up, but stayed nonthreatening. "Allright, so you don't mind being a sinner. Fine then. I only came back here to help you avoid wasting X'hal's gift."

Blackfire walked past the still-glowing Raven, and past Starfire as well, pressing the switch to unlock the door. She stepped out into the hallway. "I'm heading back to Drenthax Four tomorrow then. You kids have fun."

The door closed as Blackfire smiled from the other side.

* * *

Raven locked the door with her powers. She looked up at Starfire. Starfire smiled back at her, and then put her arms around Raven and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Raven kissed back, allowing herself to be pulled towards the bed. Starfire gently pressed Raven down to the bed, and crawled on top of her, kissing her lovingly.

Raven broke the kisses for a moment, surprised by the sudden amorous mood. "Starfire, why are you suddenly so horny?"

Starfire's expression changed to one of worry, and she pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling for something. "I have grown horns?"

Raven sighed. "I mean, why do you suddenly want... this?"

Starfire smiled. "I am happy. You have rid me of my sister's terrible feeding. Also, since the combat practice, I am very full from exertion. I look forward to your feeding from me."

Raven reached up, putting her arms around Starfire's neck, and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately again. The girls pressed close to one another for several minutes, kissing desperately, but not wanting to break the kisses to undress. Finally, Starfire pulled away enough to remove her collar and shirt, and then leaned back in, pressing her nipple to Raven's mouth.

Raven took the nipple eagerly, suckling hungrily. The milk flowed strongly, and Raven smiled as she felt Starfire shudder with pleasure. Raven kept up her quick pace, draining her girlfriend quickly but loving the taste of the milk flowing so strongly into her. As Raven finished emptying Starfire's right breast, Starfire pulled her nipple away, and quickly moved to kiss Raven, surprising her with a deep kiss while her mouth still had milk in it.

The girls kissed deeply, Starfire moaning slightly as she tasted her own milk in Raven's mouth. Starfire pulled away at last, and Raven swallowed what was left of the milk. Starfire kissed Raven's lips lightly, and then moved up again, pressing her left nipple to Raven, who hungrily and quickly drained it as well.

Starfire pulled away, and Raven swallowed the last mouthful of milk. Starfire kissed her lightly, and smiled. "That was most wonderful. I enjoy the slow feeding you normally do, but this was also good."

Raven grinned. "I enjoy anything with you."

Starfire kissed Raven's neck, smiling as the goosebumps raised on her skin. Pulling away once more, Starfire smiled. "Are you tired? We could nap together."

Raven nodded, and kissed Starfire again. "Sure. Let's get undressed first though."

Starfire giggled, and removed her skirt, as Raven moved through her own costume. The girls slipped under the covers, and pressed themselves together, feeling much happier as their naked skin touched. Starfire pulled Raven close, holding her gently to her chest, and closed her eyes, smiling. Raven smiled too, and closed hers as well.

Raven wasn't quite as tired as Starfire was, however, and couldn't stop her mind from thinking. She could feel Starfire's body pressed to her, as the girl breathed slowly and evenly, trying to sleep. Raven felt warm and content, and happier with Starfire than she had ever believed she could be. Raven moved her hand down to Starfire's small bush of hair, and gently ran her fingers through it, smiling. The openness of this relationship made her so happy.

Starfire giggled softly. "Raven, we will never fall asleep if you do that."

Raven smiled, and kissed Starfire's chest gently. "I know, I just wanted to touch you."

Starfire responded with just a "Mmm."

Raven let her fingers keep playing with the hair, smiling as Starfire didn't make a move to stop her. Raven moved a little more, letting her fingers touch Starfire's labia, feeling the dampness from the feeding. She felt Starfire instinctively pull her a little closer, but she said nothing. Raven gently rubbed her lover's body for a few seconds, and then felt a little adventurous, parting Starfire's lips just slightly, and pressing a finger against her opening, letting it slip just a centimeter or two inside.

Starfire jumped a bit from the unexpected entrance, and then cooed, obviously enjoying Raven's boldness. Raved moved her finger a little deeper into Starfire, the awkward positioning making it harder to press deeply. Raven loved the heat and the moisture inside her girlfriend, and her hand tingled, as if Starfire was magical.

Still, Raven knew her friend was tired, and so she pulled away after only a few more seconds. She moved her moistened finger to her lips, tasting Starfire once again. Starfire held her close, wordlessly. Raven smiled. Starfire might be tired now, but after a nap, Raven wanted to feel more of what she just had. Almost everything blocking their relationship was gone now, and she wanted to experience it to the fullest.

Raven smiled as she again closed her eyes, this time allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked my story so far. The next chapter will have more sex, I promise, though it will probably also be the last chapter, since the girls are together and happy and nothing really stands in their way. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 


	9. Finale

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! To the reviewers leaving plot ideas, I know that I could continue this indefinitely, but it's good to end it at some point. As for the stupidly long update time, I'm sorry. Things came up and the fic got pushed aside. Anyway, this chapter is pretty dirty, and might be more than this site allows. If it is, please at least contact me before it's taken down, and I'll edit it. In any case, I hope my readers enjoy it!

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, and smiled as she found herself once again greeted with Starfire's beautiful face. Starfire was still sleeping peacefully, her breathing slow and even. Raven could see out of the window, into the night outside. Raven snuggled closer to Starfire, feeling her naked body pressed against her love's.

Raven stopped a moment, thinking about what she'd just called Starfire, in her mind. It hadn't been that long since Raven had finally admitted to herself that she was a lesbian, and here she was calling Starfire her 'love'. Did she love her?

She looked at Starfire's face, her slight smile as she slept, the errant strands of red hair that always seemed to fall across her beautiful skin as she slept, and smiled. Maybe... maybe it was love already. Raven found that she felt good admitting it. She reached up, gently pulling the few strands of hair back, and admiring the alien's face again. She was so beautiful, and Raven couldn't imagine ever being parted from her. Raven let her fingertips slowly trace Starfire's soft lips, and then moved slowly, leaning in and kissing her delicately.

Raven smiled, as Starfire continued sleeping. She wanted to speak with her, however, and so Raven put her hand on Starfire's hip, gently rocking her back and forth. Though Raven wasn't rough, Starfire awoke quickly, and smiled brightly when she saw Raven next to her. "Hello, my Raven."

"Good morning, Starfire." Raven put her arms around Starfire, hugging her close and kissing her once more. Starfire seemed to melt into the kiss, and the girls didn't separate themselves for a long time. Finally, Raven felt Starfire push her just a bit, and so broke the kiss, smiling at her.

Starfire smiled back, but seemed a bit nervous. "Raven, I must speak with you about what you did before we slept."

Raven nodded, though unsure of what Rave was about to say. "Of course, what about it?"

Starfire blushed slightly as she spoke. "You are the first person, besides myself, to enter that place, Raven. I do not regret that. Before you do so again though..." Starfire faltered a moment. "You... I need to know... I do not want it to be just this that you want."

Raven smiled. "Starfire..."

"Raven?"

Raven reached up with her hand, gently caressing Starfire's beautiful face. Starfire leaned into her hand slightly, adoring the touch. "Starfire... Of course sex isn't the only thing I want. I want you, Starfire. I want everything about you. I want to be with you through the days, and through the nights. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, and feel your soft lips every night. You are everything to me, Starfire, and I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

Starfire's eyes were moist as she hugged Raven tightly, and then kissed her lovingly. "Oh! I love you as well, Raven! You are the most wonderful friend and love that I have ever had!"

The girls kissed passionately, both of them feeling more free now that the words had been said. Starfire moved, straddling Raven's hips and kissing her from above. Raven could feel Starfire's hair brushing her own hair below, and her already strong arousal grew even stronger.

Starfire sat up straight, looking down at Raven with a slightly mischievous grin on her face. Raven couldn't help but admit to herself that she liked feeling Starfire's weight on top of her, and enjoyed being on her back, with Starfire over her. Starfire angled herself slightly, and moved her hips a little, smiling more as Raven reacted to the sensation.

Starfire hesitated just a moment, and then leaned down once more, kissing Raven's right nipple, before drawing it into her mouth. Raven could do little but grasp the bedsheets in her hands and bite her lip as Starfire began gently suckling, while using her tongue to play and tease Raven's hardened nipple. Starfire lavished attention on Raven's breasts for several minutes, while Raven tried her best to keep from screaming out loud enough to wake the entire tower. She could feel her body dripping from the intense pleasure, and screaming for release, but Starfire seemed to be wholly content to tease her for the moment.

"Star... Starfire... please... I need..." Raven's breath came in gasps, and she couldn't get the words out.

Starfire looked up at Raven, smiling knowingly. "You wish for me to complete what I have begun?"

Raven nodded, desperate for orgasm. "Please... please, I need it so badly..."

Starfire smiled, and moved along Raven's body, kissing her stomach every inch or so, finally stopping just above the little tuft of hair. Starfire paused, and blew cool air over Raven's dripping body. Raven gasped at the cold sensation, feeling her hands clutch the sheets even tighter, her body raging with anticipation. Starfire's fingers gently parted Raven's lips, every touch making Raven moan quietly. Starfire gently pressed her finger to Raven's opening, slick with arousal.

Raven gasped, and instinctively arched her back slightly, as she felt Starfire's finger slip into her. She heard a muted giggle from Starfire at her reaction, but couldn't focus on that at the moment. Starfire's finger moved into her, pressing deeper, slowing, and then moving outwards again. Raven's body was screaming that this is what it needed, this was exactly what would make her happy.

Starfire leaned in closer, and Raven felt her body tighten as she realized what Starfire was about to do. Raven felt a gentle kiss on her clitoris, and then the most amazing touch, as the alien's tongue moved across her most sensitive place. Raven couldn't suppress a loud moan of pleasure as her body came to the very brink of orgasm. Starfire's tongue moved slowly, but it was already enough that Raven felt herself moving over the edge. "Star... I'm... I'm about to..."

Starfire moved her free hand, gently holding Raven's waist, and then her tongue continued, but moving quickly now, as well as the finger inside of Raven. Raven gripped the sheets tightly as the waves of orgasm suddenly started washing over her. She could feel her hips bucking as they always did, but Starfire's strong hand was keeping her close, and Starfire's tongue would not allow her orgasm to end. Raven's body was too sensitive to stop orgasming, as Starfire's tongue and finger continued to pleasure her. As Starfire finally seemed satisfied and stopped licking, using her finger to bring Raven down, Raven had lost track of how long she'd been moaning loudly into the night.

Raven lay flat on her back, exhausted by the powerful and amazing orgasm, as Starfire crawled towards her face, and kissed her deeply. Raven moved her sore arms, holding Starfire close, and kissing her lovingly, over and over, as she tasted herself on Starfire's lips and tongue. Raven's entire body was exhausted from the extensive pleasure, and she could barely even keep her arms locked around her lover.

Starfire finally pulled her lips away, smiling down at Raven. "Tell me, did I do well, my love Raven?"

Raven nodded weakly. "Yes, Starfire, it was amazing. I've... I've never had... it was..."

Starfire kissed Raven gently. "I know what you mean. It is hard to continue by yourself, when you have begun to finish."

Raven looked down, seeing that Starfire was pleasuring herself, wetness glistening on her fingers. Starfire smiled as Raven noticed this. "I am sorry, but I was uncertain that you would want to do this for me after you were done. You seemed exhausted."

Raven shook her head. "I'm not too exhausted to do that, it's just that..." Raven didn't know how to phrase it. She found that she was enjoying being on the bed too much, that she wanted Starfire to be in control during this. "I... I like being... down here."

Starfire smiled gently. "Very well. Perhaps if I move like this." Starfire turned herself around, moving so that her dripping body was positioned just above Raven's lips, while her mouth was down towards Raven's labia once more. Seemingly unable to resist, Starfire leaned down and licked some of the remaining wetness from Raven, giggling slightly as Raven jumped.

"Please, no more. Let me... Let me taste you." Raven's voice came out in a pleading whisper, and she surprised herself at her desperation.

Starfire lowered herself slightly, and Raven reached up, putting her hands on Starfire's hips, and pulling her face closer. Starfire's labia were beautiful, a slightly deeper shade of orange than the rest of her skin, and so wet that Raven felt a drop fall and land on her chin. Raven could feel the amazing heat that showed how much her lover enjoyed pleasing her. Raven tentatively parted her lips and licked gently around the entrance of her beautiful girlfriend.

Raven felt Starfire's body both tense and relax as the contact was made. Raven moved her tongue instinctively, licking gently at first, moving over Starfire's small clitoris Starfire made a slight gasp, and then a slow, loving moan, as Raven increased the pressure and the speed. Raven pressed her lips around Starfire's clitoris, and gently suckled, pressing against it with her tongue as she did so. Starfire's hands gripped Raven's legs, and Raven heard her cry out in pleasure.

Raven continued the gentle suction, gently flicking her tongue over the bump, while moving one hand from Starfire's hips down to her entrance, despite the difficult positioning. With her lips around Starfire's clitoris, she didn't have much room to use her fingers, but did the best she could, wanting to have her fingers inside the girl she loved.

Starfire was moaning and panting loudly, seemingly either unknowing of her volume, or uncaring. Raven felt Starfire's grip on her legs tighten. "Rae... Raven... I'm going to..."

Raven sped up her actions, wanting to feel Starfire's orgasm pulse through her. She held Starfire's hips tightly, pressing her lips and tongue hard against the girl. Suddenly, Starfire cried out in pleasure, and Raven felt the girl's entire body tense up, and the wetness from her dripping over Raven's face. The alien seemed as if she generated more of this than humans, and Raven found herself loving it, as the juices dripped over her face. Raven licked and thrusted with her fingers quickly and constantly, feeling Starfire continue her pleasure.

Raven stopped after a few moments, her tongue and hand exhausted. Starfire immediately pulled away, moving around again and kissing Raven deeply and lovingly. Raven tasted both herself and Starfire on the kiss, and it was a wonderful combination. Neither girl wanted to stop kissing, and they continued for a long time, until finally Starfire pulled away, smiling.

"Raven, that was... it was wonderful. I am very happy that we have become loves."

Raven smiled as well, feeling strange laying with Starfire in post-coital bliss, but not wanting to ever be parted from her. "I know. We can do this every night now, if we want to."

Starfire kissed Raven's lips gently. "We must do so. I cannot live without this, now that I have felt it."

The girls kissed once more, and soon fell asleep, holding one another tightly.

* * *

Raven woke in the early morning, still feeling tired and very sore from the previous night. She smiled as she saw Starfire watching her. Starfire kissed her forehead softly. "Good morning, Raven."

Raven cuddled up against Starfire, feeling wonderful waking up next to the girl she loved once more. "mmm... Morning Star."

The girls lay together in the morning light for a few minutes, just enjoying one another's touch. Finally, Raven moved her hands, gently feeling Starfire's breasts. "Starfire, you are full."

Starfire nodded. "It is from last night. I am hoping that doing that makes you hungry, as it makes me very full."

"I am always hungry for you, Starfire." Raven smiled at her love.

Starfire moved again, pushing back the blankets so that her body was visible to Raven, then straddling Raven's hips once more, knowing how she enjoyed it. Starfire leaned over, offering her nipple to Raven's eager lips. Raven wasted no time, suckling immediately, and tasting the warm sweet milk.

Starfire supported herself with one hand, while her other sought Raven's small tuft of hair, and began gently pleasuring her as she fed. Raven moaned around Starfire's nipple, but kept suckling, needing the milk more than anything.

The feeding was long as well as passionate, as Starfire was very full, and she was careful not to push Raven into orgasm with her hand. When Starfire was finally drained, Raven pulled her into a passionate kiss, sharing the taste of the milk with her, and also trying to appease her own raging arousal.

Starfire broke the kiss after a moment, smiling. "Raven, we should shower and become ready for the day. We do not wish to miss my sister's departure."

Raven smiled at the thought, feeling almost chipper this morning. The girls quickly got out of bed, and amidst kisses and touches, moved to the shower. They washed each other lovingly, rinsing the results of the previous night's pleasures away. After the shower, they left the room together, sensing no one outside in the hallway.

They entered the operations room similarly, seeing the other Titans all enjoying breakfast. Starfire was in an overly bright and sunny mood. "Friends! How are you this glorious morning?"

"Doin' fine, Star. You want some eggs? I got plenty extra!" Cyborg was at the frying pan, as usual.

"Most certainly! I am quite hungry this morning." Starfire busied herself with getting her meal arranged.

Beastboy was leaning backwards in his chair, looking bored. "You guys are up late. Did Starfire have to come wake you up, Raven?"

Raven nodded. "She woke me, yes. You aren't eating breakfast?"

Beastboy shrugged. "I already ate, tofu doesn't take as long to make."

Starfire sat down with her large plate of eggs and bacon. "Please, where is my sister? I believe she was going to tell us something important today."

"She hasn't come out of her room yet. Beastboy, since you're done, go get her." Robin's voice was authoritarian, and Beastboy shrugged again, walking off towards Terra's old room.

* * *

Beastboy yawned widely as he reached Terra's room, where Blackfire had been staying. Knocking on the door, he spoke loudly enough to be heard inside. "Yo, Blackfire, come out. It's late already."

Her voice came from inside, a little bit low and flirtatious. "Beastboy? Are you alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

The door opened quickly, revealing Blackfire standing there topless, her breasts completely uncovered to Beastboy's eyes. Before he could even react, she reached out, grabbed the front of his costume, and pulled him into the room and into a kiss, pressing her tongue into his mouth quickly. Beastboy heard the door close and lock behind him, as he tried to react to the aggressive kiss, touching the alien girl's tongue with his own. She pushed him back, breaking the kiss, after just a moment, however.

Blackfire quickly pressed him back against the door, her height placing his lips nearly at her breasts. Lifting one nipple with her hand, she pressed it to his lips. Beastboy saw her other hand glow a pinkish violet with energy. Her voice was low and commanding. "Suck."

Not needing any encouragement at all, Beastboy closed his lips around Blackfire, and sucked as instructed. A sourish taste like old milk filled his mouth, but he didn't really see a way out of doing this, with the angry girl so seemingly ready to kill him. After a few moments of this, Blackfire switched nipples, and Beastboy drained the second. Finally, she pulled away, smirking at him. "Like it?"

Beastboy coughed a bit, but didn't want to offend. "Uh, I just had breakfast, so I wasn't hungry, but... uh... what was that for?"

Blackfire smiled. "Because you are just so hot. I wanted to give you a present before I left."

"You're leaving? Dude, when you were going to tell us?"

Blackfire looked Beastboy up and down, grinning a bit. "Hey, wow. That suit is pretty tight, huh?"

Beastboy covered himself. "Hey, come on, what do you expect after that?"

Blackfire picked up a DVD from her bed, and handed it to Beastboy. "Here, I made this video just for you. It has these and more." Blackfire gestured towards her breasts.

Taking the DVD, Beastboy looked at her, uncertain. "Why are you suddenly so into me?"

Blackfire stepped closer to Beastboy, pressing her body against him. "Does it really matter? Wouldn't you want me, even if you could only have me this one time?"

Trying to keep a confident demeanor, despite feeling her hands undoing his belt, Beastboy nodded. "Uh... I mean... yes, of course, but you're... I mean you're Star's sister."

Blackfire moved her lips down Beastboy's body, as he felt her hand pull him out of his uniform. "You'll keep the DVD secret, right? I don't want anyone to know until I'm at least out of the star system."

"Yeah, of course! I mean, I'll keep it in my room, and nooo.. no oonee... ahhh." Beastboy found himself unable to talk as Blackfire's mouth closed around him.

* * *

The door to Operations opened, revealing a somewhat flushed looking Beastboy, and Blackfire walking beside him. Blackfire exuded confidence, as always. "Hey kids, hope you don't mind me having one more meal before I go."

Blackfire didn't really wait for an answer, getting a plate of eggs for herself anyway. Beastboy walked over to his chair and sat down, happy everyone was too focused on Blackfire to notice his odd walk. Her mouth had left him sore.

"You're leaving? What prompted that?" Robin's tone was friendly, but a little suspicious.

"My dearest sister doesn't want me around anymore. You know how it is with family, I'm sure." Blackfire didn't waste time with manners, downing the eggs in a traditional Tamaranian style.

"Uh, not really."

Blackfire stood, her eggs finished. "I will leave from the rooftop. I assume you don't mind if I take the communicator you gave me?"

Robin shook his head. "Of course not, but you can't use it from space, it's not that powerful."

The Titans and Blackfire walked quickly through the tower, towards the roof. Raven and Starfire were on edge, uncertain about the older Tamaranian, and expecting betrayal at any time. However, she seemed sincere, not attacking them, or sharing secrets, or any other such thing.

The morning sunlight was bright on the rooftop as they all walked out. Blackfire immediately took flight, hovering a few feet above the rooftop. She turned towards the Titans. "Well, this is goodbye for now. I'll be on the moons of Drenthax IV if you need me, Sister. But who knows? Maybe I'll come back again someday. I have to admit that your 'Justice League' seems interesting."

Blackfire, seemingly not wanting to waste time on goodbyes, simply waved her hand and flew off into the sky. They watched until she was nothing more than a speck in the blue, and then turned to go back inside, talking about their strange guest.

No one seemed to notice Beastboy as he went straight to his room after Blackfire left. He closed the door behind him and locked it as well. Picking up the DVD from where he'd left it on his dresser, he put it into his player, not sure what to expect from Blackfire, after her extremely odd behavior this morning. He wasn't stupid; he knew that there was no way Blackfire did what she did out of attraction to him so suddenly. There had to be some plan behind it.

The DVD player started, and ran the video straight out. The screen flashed, and then showed Blackfire's breasts, uncovered, in Terra's old room. "Got your attention? Good."

Blackfire stepped back from the camera, showing her face and upper torso. "Now, I'm sure you felt lucky this morning. By the time you have this and are actually watching it, I'm probably gliding past the Lyrae system, and far away from my Sister and her little puppet witch. I bet you have no idea what I'm talking about though... do you?"

Beastboy shook his head, despite the fact that no one could see him.

Blackfire smiled on the video. "Well, You don't have to keep it secret anymore, now that I'm far away. Go ahead and let everyone watch, I think they'd enjoy it."

The video cut to an exterior view of the tower, at night. The camera moved quickly, presumably held by Blackfire. Beastboy watched, uncertain of where this was going. Blackfire flew up to a window, and angled the camera to show inside. The picture was dark, but visible. It looked like Raven's room. Beastboy fooled with the brightness and contrast on his TV, trying to get a better picture. The sound on the video changed suddenly, as Blackfire plugged a microphone into the camera.

"--love you as well, Raven! You are the most wonderful friend and love that I have ever had!"

Beastboy got the picture fixed finally, and his eyes widened as he saw Starfire and Raven laying naked in bed together, kissing. The next hour of video completely surpassed even Blackfire's "Going away present".

As Raven and Starfire fell asleep again, Blackfire flew away from the window, and the video cut back to her in Terra's room. "Like it? I knew you would. Show it to the other boys also, I'm sure they'd like to know about it. If you do it right, maybe when I come back, I'll give you another little present."

The video cut off as Blackfire winked at the camera.

Beastboy gently picked up the DVD off of the tray, as the player ejected it, the playing done. Acting as if the disc was a priceless treasure, he carried it over to his old and mostly disused computer. Two full copies later, he pulled the disc out again. He left one copy on his computer desk, and hid the other in the bottom bunk of his bed, under piles of clothes.

* * *

Raven opened her door at the sound of knocking, revealing Beastboy beyond. Beastboy looked through her door as best he could, but didn't see anyone else in there. Raven looked irritated, so he spoke quickly. "Uh, Hi Raven. I need to give you this thing."

Raven took the DVD from the green teenager, looking at it. "What is this?"

Beastboy suddenly turned nearly brown from blush. He hadn't really thought that he'd have to tell her. "Uh, well, Blackfire gave it to me before she left. It's a video of.. uh... you and Starfire."

"**WHAT!?**" Raven's eyes glowed white, and her body was immediately encased in dangerous looking black flames.

Beastboy jumped backwards, holding up his hands defensively. "Hey! Hey, that's why I'm giving it to you! I mean, I saw it, but I'm not going to do what she said and show it to everyone!"

Raven stepped forwards, still livid. "You saw it? You watched it?"

Beastboy nodded. "I'm sorry! But it's not like you can blame me! I mean, who would be able to stop watching it?"

The DVD lifted into the air a few inches, then shattered under Raven's powers. "Give me the copy you made."

Beastboy went pale. "Copy?"

Raven glared at him dangerously. "I'm not stupid, Beastboy. I know how guys are with lesbians. Give me the copy you made, or I'll tear you apart and find it myself."

"Ok ok! It's on my computer desk!" Beastboy cowered away from Raven.

Raven disappeared. Beastboy waited a few seconds, and then Raven reappeared, looking much calmer. "Ok, I destroyed it. Beastboy, I'm sorry for reacting like that. I just don't want anyone to see such a private thing."

Beastboy stood up again, nodding nervously. "Yeah, I mean, sorry that I watched it, but it was..."

"It was hot. I know. I was there." Raven had a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes. "The others already know that Starfire and I are dating. Don't be the only one that freaks out because of it."

Nodding, Beastboy smiled a bit. "Hey, it's fine. Trust me, I won't complain even if you do that on the couch while we are all in there."

"That's not going to happen. Look, let's keep this a secret, ok? Starfire would probably run off and try to go attack Blackfire if she knew, so let's keep this between us."

Beastboy nodded. "Sure, ok. Anyway, I'm sure you have stuff to do, so I'll go. Thanks for... uh... not killing me when you found out."

"You're welcome." The door closed quickly.

Beastboy went back to the operations room, where Robin and Cyborg were washing dishes. "Hey guys, Raven just told me that you two already know about her and Star, right?"

"Yeah, we know. They are kind of embarrassed about it, so don't make a big deal, ok?" Cyborg was acting all mature, as normal.

"Ok. But you should still see something I have in my room later." Beastboy grinned, thinking of the second copy hidden in his bed. He felt like he owed Blackfire at least that much, after all she'd done for him today.

* * *

An hour or two later, Raven opened her door again, this time being happy to see Starfire outside it. Starfire came in, smiling happily, and Raven closed the door behind them, before being pulled into another loving kiss. After a moment, Starfire pulled away, and smiled. "Oh, I am most happy that my sister is gone, and that we can now be together without constraint!"

Raven smiled as well. "I'm happy too, Star. By the way, she did tell Beastboy that we are dating before she left. He knows, but he's not crazy about it like we thought he'd be."

Starfire nodded. "Then I am not angry at her for that. Please, let us talk no more of her. I am still tired from last night, and desire a nap with you."

Raven smiled, and phased through her costume immediately. "Ok Starfire, I would love one. It made me tired also."

After Starfire undressed, the girls climbed into bed, holding each other close and kissing softly. Starfire quickly fell into sleep, and Raven watched her for a moment.

Everything in her life had seemed fine before Grebnaxlorg had begun, but now she realized how lonely she'd been. Laying here with Starfire, loving her as she did, and knowing that Starfire loved her as well... Raven couldn't imagine going back to being alone. Everything was perfect now, and she knew that things would somehow just keep getting better.

Raven snuggled up to her lover, and allowed herself to fall asleep in warm contentment.

* * *

A/N: Ok, fic is complete. They are happy and in love and everyone is fine. The boys also aren't exactly left empty handed ;) Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews! See you in my next fic! 


End file.
